Remnants
by Brandon Storm
Summary: Legends, Tales, Stories of a world that no longer exists. That's all we are, Remnants of a world gone mad.
1. Rose

**Author's Note** : Hello my people! And welcome to my newest story! Remnants! Inspired by the work of QuickQuantumQuasar who will be my beta for the duration of this story so go check out his work. In any case, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

 _Legends, stories, tales of a world that no longer exists..._

 _That's all we are, remnants of a world gone mad._

 _Man, weak and fragile, was born into a unforgiving world._

 _The Void, The Shadow Isles and even Nature herself seemed to move against man._

 _But he was not without his means: Science, Technology... Magic!_

 _These were the tools that Man used to forge his destiny in Valoran._

 _And, but as is his nature, it was not long before Man would turn these weapons against himself._

 _The Rune Wars._

 _Fought with magic unrestrained, led by men with the power to move mountains. Their's potency and destruction so great that it tore the world asunder..._

 _If left to continue would leave not even remnants behind._

 _So a solution was proposed._

 _The League of Legends: An alliance of individuals from every nation._

 _Together they formed a pact, a protectorate._

 _Never again will the Rune Wars consume the planet._

 _An uneasy peace forged and maintained by conflict and contest has taken hold where war and ruin once ruled supreme._

 _But a peace that is forced cannot last for long._

* * *

A red haired, green eyed man dressed in a white suit with a grey coat and bowler hat was walking down the street with the aid of a cane. He might be mistaken for the pinnacle of a high society gentleman, if not for the group of gun totting thugs that were trailing after him wearing Red Shades and Black Suits . The group arrived outside of a shop, 'Dusk Til Dawn' written in stylized font on the window. Using his cane the man in front stopped the others from entering the building.

"Wait here for thirty seconds and then come in." He said quickly before walking into the store and immediately taking note of the store clerk: frail, grey haired, and near sighted. Also his elbows were resting on the table, meaning that he couldn't reach the silent alarm he had underneath the counter.

"Good day sir. How may I help you?" The old clerk asked politely.

At the old man's question, the gentleman rested the butt of his cane on the old man's mid section, the hidden compartment inside flipping out. The old man, being the proprietor of gun-blades, armor, and ammunition that he was, recognized the weapon immediately.

"You can keep your mitts right where I can see them!" A few seconds later the men from earlier walked into the room. "Alright let's do this quick. Perry: guns. Jackie, Edward: dust. Tommy: armor. the rest of you see if you can find anyone else in the shop."

"What about the money?" A particularly slow thug asked with one hand in the air.

"Did I say to grab the money?" The gentleman asked with a sarcastic voice.

"No."

"Then don't grab the money!" The irritated leader of the thugs shouted.

"But we always grab the money..." The thug stated in a whiny, confused voice.

The Leader let out a irritated sigh. "Idiot! Perry, bring one of those puppies over here and shoot the old man if he moves." As commanded the thug came over with a shot gun and pointed it at the clerk. At once, the leader spun around and used his cane to trip up the thug that he was talking with before. The floor was the first thing to hit his face, followed by his boss's fists. "Class, what have we learned here today?"

"If you say don't, then don't!" The thugs all replied at once.

While that was going on, one of the thugs had found one of the store's patrons: a young girl dressed in a red cloak. If the faint sound of music coming off of her was any indication she probably couldn't hear any of the commotion going on at the desk. He needed to fix that.

"Hey!" The thug rudely stated grabbing the girl by her shoulder and turning her around.

She had petite slim features, silver eyes, black hair with red highlights, and pale skin that looked like it hadn't seen the sun in a while. As the thug had predicted she was wearing head phones that were part of the sample display.

"Hands in the air and empty your pockets!" The thug stated aiming a katana blade at the girl's mid section.

"Are you..." The girl glanced up and down sizing up both her opponent and his weapon. "Robbing me?" The look young girl's face was something between confusion and barely contained excitement.

"Yes!" The irritated thug spat.

"Ooohhh!" The girl replied, her features now pure joy.

The thug leader supervised his men loading all of the merchandise into bags to carry out to their pickup point. All in all, it was yet another smooth robbery. Then the sound of one of the thugs sent to look around screaming filled up the entire shop, followed by yet another exasperated sigh.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with all of you people. Someone go help that idiot out!" The leader stated shaking his head in disappointment.

Two thugs went down to the aisle at the far end of the store. When they looked, guns trained on whatever was inside, they both let out high-pitched screams of terror and unloaded both of their weapons down the hallway. Even when they ran out of ammo, they continued to click their weapon's anyway, as if too scared to notice that their weapons stopped firing.

"What's got you chickens so scared?" The leader walked over to the aisle to investigate the matter himself.

He saw that the far wall had been completely destroyed with gunfire. The first thug that went missing was curled up into a ball, unharmed bar the exception that he looked like he had thirty years scared off of him. Even these idiots wouldn't shoot at nothing, so whatever it was it must still be around here somewhere. The sound of his subordinates having their skulls knocked against each other told him that it was behind him, but when he spun around they were already on the ground unconscious.

"What brand of...?" That was all the words that got out of the leader's mouth before something grabbed him by his face and threw him out through the display window out to the street. "Ouch! Did anyone get the number of that..." Then the thug leader smelt it, a smell that one comes to know by heart from disposing of hundreds of such things over the years. "...that corpse?"

Now looking slightly scared, the leader looked over to the street in front of him where he saw a fight had broken out between his men and a zombie dressed like Little Red Riding Hood. For a corpse, she was moving very fast. She dodged gunfire and disabled her opponents with a level of precision worthy of a martial arts master with kicks to the knee and palm strikes to the throat. Any oncoming attacks were blocked effortlessly through the use of the apparently bullet proofed cape. Perhaps the most disturbing quality was that no matter how many of their weapons were run through her body she just kept going. Maybe it was that her mostly rotten face had a satisfied smirk on it as she clobbered his men.

"Damn!" The leader got up and ran away.

By the time the zombie was done with the thugs, she saw the leader climbing up a ladder to a roof-top. The zombie girl let out an annoyed growl before she bolted off. With speed that a normal person wouldn't be able to see her she grabbed the leader by the scruff of his coat, dragged him up the side of the building and slammed him against the roof. Before she could say anything though, the girl in red was blown off of the criminal by a ball of fire and sent all the way to the other side of the roof top.

"Now what happened here Roman?" Said criminal looked over to the jump jet that he was supposed to meet to see a woman in red leaning out of it.

"Ask the zombie you just roasted!" Roman barked as he jumped onto the jump jet.

Instead of being roasted however, the girl got back up relatively unscathed, with the exception of the numerous weapons that were still sticking out of her body.

"The correct term that you're looking for is 'Grave Digger.'" The woman corrected observing the zombie girl with interest.

"I don't care if it's mummy ripple! So long as we're as far away from it as possible I'll be a happy man tonight!" On that note a few blasts rocked the air ship a bit, the two immediately saw the cause. "Of course it has a gun!"

He couldn't quite tell what kind of gun it was at this distance, but it looked like a rather plain block of red metal. The woman in the airship fired three more balls of fire, each of which were shot out of the sky by expert sniper blasts from the gun totting zombie girl.

"It's unfortunate to eliminate such talent, but it can't be helped." At the sorceress's word, a huge glyph appeared in the middle of the roof resulting in a large explosion.

When the smoke had cleared a new contender had joined the party. Blonde hair was tied tightly into a bun with rectangular reading glasses. The new woman bore roughly the resemblance of a stern librarian with a white sweater and black jean skirt with black stockings and purple heels. Her weapon of choice was equally dull, being a single simple wand. The reason for the relative blandness became apparent when she used a bright blue summoning beam to bring yet another contender to the fight: an angelic warrior in full golden armor.

"A summoner! So are we picking a fight with the League of Legends now?" The thief asked in the middle of a panic fit.

"I believe it's time that we left." On that note both criminals were consumed by a beam of blue light and sent away, in spite of a blast of energy produced by the summoner destroying the jump jet.

"Gone." The summoner noted before they heard the zombie girl mumbling at them.

She seemed to be sentient despite being so 'un-lively' so the summoner had a pretty good idea what the problem was. She pointed out the various weapons still sticking out of the girl's body resulting in the surprised zombie looking around like she only now noticed them. Quickly pulling out all the blades from her body, the zombie girl quickly returned back to a normal, petite, and sweet girl.

"Are you two from the League of Legends!?" The excited little girl quickly put her hands together and her eyes shone brightly. "Can I have your autographs?"

* * *

Contrary to what the Grave Digger girl was hoping for, she quickly found herself escorted to the nearest jail house and was now sitting down in a interrogation room. In the observation room, an individual in a white coat was tossing treats into the mouth of a small ball of fluff that was sitting at a table on the far end of the room. The sound of the door opening drew both the coat's and the puff-ball's attention as they observed a white-haired man wearing a green suit walk into the room.

"Do you have anything to share Prism?" He asked leaning subtly on his cane as he stood in the doorway.

"Good evening to you too Professor Ozpin. Her name's Ruby Rose, age fifteen. Grave Digger, with speed magic on top of that. Currently, she's a student at Signal academy where she has just entered her second year and is in training for the League of Legends. Daughter of the late Grave Digger Summer Rose. Home town: Patch, destroyed by a rogue dragon and is in the process of being rebuilt. Then there's this..." Prism put down the folder he was reading from and picked up the gun that Ruby was using. At the touch a button it transformed into a over-sized scythe. "I believe she calls it 'Crescent Rose.'"

"Sniper Scythe, and it appears to be customized." Ozpin noted while he poured a cup of coffee from the nearby machine.

"Mild understatement. High frequency blade, rail gun barrel, ultra light materials and zero safety protocols. Who ever made this thing didn't have the safety of the wielder in mind." Prism stated turning the scythe back into a gun and putting it on the nearby table.

"Grave diggers tend to be like that." A disappointed Ozpin stated, shaking his head and picking up the folder. "I will let Glynda go first, otherwise we'll both receive nothing but dirty looks on the way back to the academy."

On queue the summoner lady from earlier walked into the interrogation room looking even more cross than when she was fighting.

"Tell me, Miss Rose was it? Have you ever heard of a individual named Roman Torchwick?" Glynda asked, doing her best 'Hunting Shark' impression as she circled Ruby.

"No." The young girl replied timidly.

"Really? How about now?" Glynda stated as she deposited Roman's file on the table. It revealed a picture of the man that Ruby was fighting earlier.

"Yah, him I've met. Kind of a-EEP!" Glynda silenced Ruby via whacking her wand like a whip on the table top, making Ruby's heart skip two or three beats in the process.

"Silence! Do you realize just how much danger you have put yourself in with this kind of stunt?" Glynda shouted as she continued to circle around Ruby.

"They started it!" Ruby shouted in a whine, though all of her resistance crumbled when met by Glynda's death glare.

"And you aggravated them! If it was up to me you'd be sent back home with a pat on the back..." That had Ruby smiling again. "And a slap on the wrist!" Glynda slapped the table with her wand again, getting another 'EEP' out of Ruby. "As it is though. It is not up to me."

On this note Ozpin came walking in carrying a platter of cookies and put them down the table. No sooner had the plate touch the table than did Ruby proceed to begin scarfing down.

"My apologies for my colleague Miss Rose. I'll admit that she can be harsh at times, but she does have a softer side when you get to know her." Glynda just rolled her eyes at Ozpin's obvious sarcasm. "But moving on. Would you mind explaining where exactly you got this?" Ozpin stated producing an image of the sniper scythe Crescent Rose.

"Oh I made it! I kind of went overboard with the custom features though..." Ruby stated as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her head, having already inhaled the cookies.

"Indeed. Not to mention this." Ozpin placed a Tablet on the table and played video footage showing Ruby as she almost effortlessly dispatched Roman's thugs.

"Oh I learned how to fight from my Uncle Qrow! He was always like 'now Ruby, this scythe is only for opponents that you absolutely intend to kill so if you run into anyone else just use your fists!'" Ruby quoted in a 'stuffy old man' voice.

"Indeed. That is certainly how I would describe what you've manage to assemble." Ozpin stated reviewing his mental notes about the weapon in question. "But on to other things. I hear that you wish to be a League champion."

Ruby nodded excitedly.

"Would you mind answering a old man a simple question: Why?"

Ruby abruptly stopped nodding and tilted her head slightly in confusion. Before she could respond, Ozpin decided to clarify.

"Let me put it this way." He said, leaning forward, fingers steepled in front of his face. "Why do you want to join the League of Legends?"

Those heavy words, asked of every champion candidate, echoed around the room as Ruby suddenly understood the gravity of the situation. She was still quite a ways away from her own Judgment and Reflection, but, just like everyone else at Signal Academy, she had spent hours going over her answer.

It took her several seconds to respond, but when she did it was with a very serious tone.

"When I was a kid I watched my home town be destroyed by a monster." Ruby stated sadly slouching her head. "We were able to drive it off eventually, but ever since all I wanted to do was learn how to fight and keep my family safe. If I join the League I can become someone who can do that."

"Interesting. Do you know who I am young lady?" Ozpin asked pointing to himself.

"Oh you're Professor Oswald Ozpin: head master at the Summoners Champion League Academy! The SCLA! Where you make people all like... Hyahh!" Ruby illustrated her point with a Karate chop. "And this! DA DA DA DA!" Ruby continued to illustrate her point with several palm thrusts. "And-EEP!" Ruby shouted as she dodged another blow from the wand.

"I think we get the point Miss Rose." Glynda stated as she readjusted her glasses.

"Then let us cut to the chase. I was simply wondering if, given the chance, would you like to attend my school?" Ozpin asked smiling warmly at the younger girl.

"More than anything!" Ruby stated with a level of intensity that one would not usually associate with a fifteen year old talking about going to school.

"Very well then." Ozpin stated cheerily getting up from his chair but leaving the folder on the table for Ruby. "I will see you there."

For what was easily the longest period of time that the girl had sat still in her entire life, Ruby just sat on her chair dumbfounded. Then she looked down at the table and noted that the folder contained such things as a SCLA identification card for her, a SCLA agenda a time and place set for tomorrow. The gears in Ruby's head clicked together as she smiled in joy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

No one was ready for that, least of all the shattered one sided mirror, nor could they do anything about it since Ruby had already grabbed everything she needed and ran off in a blur of rose petals.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Prism stated as it pulled himself back to his feet with his stunned puff ball riding on it's head. "Our newest Champion: Ruby Rose the Death Squeal!" Prism stated before falling over again.

* * *

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Unlike the day before, where the culprit responsible for a glass shattering and eardrum-popping squeal was Ruby, this time the party at fault was a towering blonde girl who was giving the younger girl a death hug.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is coming to SCLA with me! This is going to be so much fun!" Also unlike the earlier day both girls were now riding on an air-ship that was flying over a mountain range towards the academy in question.

"Pleash... Shtop... Yang!" Ruby replied as she gasped for breath.

"What's the matter Rubes?" Yang asked as she complied with her sister's request for air and released her. "I figured that you'd be happier about getting into SCLA early?"

"I am! Its just that I'm worried about... you know!" Ruby stated awkwardly while she wiggled her body. Seeing her sister's confused face, Ruby stuck her arms out and started moaning vacantly.

"Oh relax nobody's gonna mind that! They got _real_ zombies in the league yah know!" Yang stated while she pulled Ruby into a one armed hug.

"Geez Yang, a little louder please. I don't think the entire freshman class heard you!" Ruby muttered in a dissatisfied voice pointing out the roughly ten or twelve people in front of them.

"Okay, if you insist." On that note Yang inhaled and cupped her hands over her mouth. "HEY EVERYBODY...!" In a desperate attempt to stop Yang from yelling Ruby jumped onto her back wrapping her legs around the waist and her arms around the head in a effort to silence her.

"DON'T YANG!" The awkward sister and embarrassing sister combination stumbled into the back of the airship. They ended up crashing into a black haired cat girl and white headed girl with a scar going over her left eye.


	2. Snow

**Author's Note** : Okay long wait, I know. But things are officially back on track. I've worked out my issues with my Beta, and we both agree that our previous arrangement was never going to work. So I'm going to post the chapters, and repost them if he has any suggestions to make, so swing by Saturday when I've got the second chapter all hooked up for you. For now just enjoy!

* * *

" _This is not how I wanted to spend the day!_ "

It certainly was an awkward predicament she was in now, being trapped underneath two bickering dolts in a position that she strongly suspected was inappropriate. Goes to show where life will take you though, yesterday she was Weiss Schnee, heiress, singer, song writer and weather mage and now she was the personal wrestling mat for these two.

"Get... off... of... ME!" It was a good thing that the ship was landing anyway, because with that outburst a gust of wind and ice threw the two of them out of the ship and froze the interior. "I am not a wrestling mat for you two to settle your petty differences on!" Weiss growled brushing snow off of herself.

"Ditto." Another student shook the snow off of herself revealing a black haired cat Faunus whom stretched herself out from her head to her tail. "My name is Blake. You and me can discuss you turning me into a snow cat later. But for now I propose a mutually beneficial alliance."

"Agreed. I got the brat, you got the bimbo!" Weiss stated holding out her hand to shake with the Faunus's.

"Oh uh uh uh uh!" The blonde named Yang slammed her gauntlets together producing a red glow around the area. "You did not just call me a Bimbo!"

Blake and the girl in the red cloak named Ruby exchanged places as they engaged their respective allies.

"Bring it on fuzzy ears!" Yang immediately went on the offensive transforming her arm into the form of a giant lizard hand and slammed it onto her opponent while it was covered in flames. Blake narrowly got out of the way in time, but deciding that she needed an extra edge she assumed her full feline form and pounced onto Yang, clawing and biting at the lizard hand. "You're gonna have to try harder then that if you wanna bite a dragon!" Yang tossed her beastly foe off of her whom landed on her feet in pouncing position.

" _You've never been to the Plague lands before!_ " Snarling, Blake sped within striking distance of Yang and stopped, apparently tripped up.

Seizing the advantage Yang slammed her hand down on top of Blake. Blake dropped the feint in time to dodge the attack, sped on behind Yang, and slashed her on the back. Yang retaliated with the back of her hand sending Blake flying again.

"No one calls my sister names!"

Weiss and Ruby were having a similarly even fight. Weiss was shooting over sized shards of ice at the younger girl. Ruby whipped out her giant scythe and smashed a good number of the ice shards out of her way with one swing.

"I will be avoiding that!"

Weiss seized the opportunity created by the over sized blade to hurl a bolt of lightning at the girl. Seeing the in coming projectile Ruby threw her scythe off to the side followed by the lightning bolt and was rooted deep into the ground. Ruby used the distraction to close the distance with Weiss and attempted to clothes line her. Weiss created a wind barrier to defend herself blocking Ruby.

"It's pointless. That wind will tear anyone who touches it to shreds!"

That's what Weiss thought, but then she saw the rotting arm of a cadaver reach into the wind and grabbed her by her throat before throwing her into the courtyard.

"What the heck are you!" While Weiss looked on in fear of Ruby everyone suddenly saw a blast of magic go off in the air.

* * *

Well it wasn't how she planned to start the day, but a bit of exercise first thing in the morning never hurt anyone. She had her luggage moved into temporary on site storage at the academy, and could sort it out once she knew where her room was. For now she had a mission to complete, all she needed was a suitable ally. Ah there she was now. Tall, perfectly crafted muscles, red auburn hair flowing in the wind and piercing emerald eyes. She wore leather armor including a leather corset bound by gold colored plates, a red miniskirt and gold colored arm bracers and greaves worn over leather gloves and boots. On her back she had a Xiphos Short sword and a small round shield. Perhaps her most unusual feature is that she currently looked terrified out of her mind and was attempting to hide behind a tree.

"Hook, line, sinker!" Weiss muttered while she moved in for the kill.

Looking around the tree the taller girl sighed a breath of relief when she noticed that the crowd that was chasing after her had instead gone in another direction. So you can imagine her surprise when she turned around she saw Weiss had silently sneaked up on her with out making a peep. The surprised girl made a spooked squeak before Weiss had her hand clamped around her mouth and shushed her. Putting on her best game face Weiss walked out of the bushes and put her plan into motion.

"OVER THERE LOOK! IT'S PYRRHA NIKOS!" Weiss shrieked in her best fan girl voice.

A stampede of crazed fans rampaged to the direction that Weiss had pointed out and joined in on their excessive fan squealing until they had passed by. Then Weiss took her future partner in action by her wrist and dragged her off to the safety of the emptied locker rooms.

"Thanks, you kind of saved my bacon back there. So I take it you know my name is Pyrrha, but I don't know who you are?" The taller girl asked while she caught her breath.

"Weiss Schnee. Singer, Song writer, Heiress of the Schnee dust company, Weather mage and evidently rescuer of socially awkward celebrities." Weiss stated while she gave polite curtsy. "Pleased to meet you!"

"Pyrrha Nikos... ugh... what you said." Pyrrha stated while she held her hand out for Weiss to shake, prompting her to giggle in amusement.

"I would think that the five time's champion of the League's Junior inter-regional tournament would be better at this." Weiss stated while she shook Pyrrha's hand.

"When I agreed to represent Targon in the arena the League officials taught me how to shake hands, write my signature on a photo of myself and smile and wave. Then whenever I was done fighting they would drop me off in the middle of whatever city I was in to fend for myself." Pyrrha stated letting out a shudder.

"Give you the hoards of Noxus any day?" Weiss asked giggling in amusement.

"Unfortunately they're my biggest fans." Pyrrha stated letting out another even bigger shudder. While the two girls bonded thoughts of a slightly different nature went through Weiss's mind.

" _This is perfect! The smartest girl in class paired with the strongest! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get all the best marks! Together we will be unstoppable! Nothing can come between us now!_ "

"Do you hear something?" Pyrrha asked snapping Weiss out of her psychotic fantasy.

"Wha?" Now that Weiss was back to reality she did indeed hear the sound of someone whistling, not to mention the sound running water. Looking over the corner to the two girls saw the source of both sounds, a blonde haired guy who was standing in front of a urinal.

Compared to some of the other outfits she could list off his was significantly less elaborate, with a simple black hoodie and blue jeans combination that just so happened to have armor plating sown into the leggings and sleeves. On the left side of his hip he had single white sheath with a sword inside.

"Ew!" Weiss shuddered with disgust. His business finished the boy Zipped up and flushed before he walked away continuing to whistle. "What are you doing here!?" Weiss, deciding now was an appropriate occasion, walked up to confront the boy pointing accusingly at him. "This is the-"

"Only room in the school with toilets that girls can't use?" The boy finished smugly looking at the frozen open mouthed Weiss with blue eyes.

"I'm Jaune." The boy who managed to outwit Weiss stated having his hand out to shake.

"I'm Pyrrha." The gladiator in question stated shaking Jaune's hand.

"No, no, no!" While Jaune and Pyrrha bonded Weiss walked off to the front door and noted that it said communal rooms, so her first plan to separate Jaune and Pyrrha just got shot down. "This is not happening!"

"So what do you prefer?" Pyrrha asked pulling out a diamond shaped short sword. "This is called Milo. It is a combination short sword, spear and rifle. A fan of mine from Piltover made it for me. And this..." Pyrrha then pulled out a shield. "Is Akouo a shield passed down to me from my ancestors."

"Oh hand me downs! Guess we got something in common then." Jaune pulled up his sheath and put it on his arm before he pulled his sword out of it. "It's called Crocea Mors." Jaune stated as he flicked the sheath into a shield. "We didn't have any professional weapon smith's back in my village so I just dusted off Grandpa's old shield and sword."

"' _Hand me downs?' He did not just call Akouo veteran of the five Rune Wars a 'Hand me Down!?'_ " Weiss mentally screamed yanking on her hair.

"In the ways of my people, weapons carry the strength of those who have taken them into battle. So in a way you're also fighting alongside your Grand father too." Pyrrha stated examining the craftsman ship of the shield.

"Oh look at the time!" Weiss zipped up to Pyrrha's side and latched onto her arm. "It's almost time for the assembly the Head Master is holding! We have to go there or we'll be in trouble!"

"Oh sounds serious. I better follow you there." Jaune stated getting the door for the girls.

" _UGHNNN!_ "

* * *

Blake still had a couple of hours before the welcoming ceremony being held by the Headmaster, so she thought she'd go see if she could find any other Faunus. The first person her nose led her to was a rabbit Faunus, unfortunately she was already talking to those two she got into a fight with earlier, and joining in now would just be awkward. Moving the next trail Blake picked up on was a woman in knight's armor whom she noted smelled like birds. Never met a bird Faunus before, might prove to be interesting. Blake walked over to the knight woman with bird wings who was already having a conversation with two of the new freshmen. The first was a young man wearing green Chinese clothing with pink highlights in his hair. The second was a young girl with pink clothing worn underneath armor one size too big for her and a set of wings as well.

"Excuse me." The three turned around to see Blake walking up to them. "I couldn't help but notice that you two smell like Faunus. I'm only asking because I'm new here and trying to make friends."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but the beings you refer to as Faunus are animals from your world who have gained sapience through magic. Myself and Nora are not from your world, we were brought here by your summoners, but I suppose you may have smelt our wings." The older woman stated indicating her wings.

"Hi! I'm Nora!" The younger of the two Angel women yanked Blake into a bone crushing hug before continuing with their introductions. "This is my boss Kayle! And this..." Nora reached over and yanked her Chinese companion into the hug as well. "Is Ren!"

"Nora...! My Shpiiine!" Ren wheezed in discomfort.

"Ren and me go way back!" Nora let go of the two and jumped back a foot or two.

"Nora and I use to live in the same monastery in Ionia after she was summoned to Runeterra as a kid. The idiot summoner kind of blew up the building trying to summon her so she wasn't very well liked, we sort of gravitated together after that since we were the only people there who were our ages." Ren explained while he tried to brush himself off.

"In any case I shall leave you be. Enjoy you're new friend Nora, Ren." Kayle stated as she put her helmet back on and flew off.

"So then. You only make friends with other Faunus?" Ren asked looking at Blake suspiciously.

"Read a survey once. Figured that a Faunus is more likely to make a new friend with other Faunus. Humans just find it weird that some random person comes up to them and ask to be friends." Blake stated shrugging at the information with indifference.

"And for that I blame our cultural degradation. So, you two want to go for breakfast?" Ren asked pointing out the cafeteria with his thumb.

"My treat?" Blake suggested prompting a excited/dumbfounded look from Nora and a pitied/dumbfounded look from Ren.

"YAHOO!" Nora shouted before she grabbed Blake and gave her a bone crushing hug before running off.

"Blake. I suspect that you will quickly come to regret saying that." Ren stated following after Nora.

"Believe me I already have." Blake replied dryly as she followed after Ren.

* * *

Nora added the twenty forth picked clean plate to something that suspiciously resembled what could only be described as 'the Leaning Tower of Plates.'

"You may want to slow down Nora." Blake stated staring dumbfounded at what had been her entire budget for the month.

"Why? I'm still hungry?" Nora asked as if the fact that she just devoured over twenty servings of pancakes was perfectly normal.

"Nora. Do you remember when you ate too much and you ended up puking your guts out for the whole day?" Ren asked as he ate his breakfast at a much slower pace.

"Oh come on Ren I'm way older now! We angels eat lots and lots more then you humans!" Nora stated smiling brightly.

"Well I'm out of money anyway, so we should go to the assembly before it's over." Blake stated calmly, attempting to scrape away at least some funds for the next little while. Unfortunately she seemed to have the opposite effect as Nora become completely flabbergasted, before bursting into tears. "C-c-calm down Nora I did-!"

"YOU DOLT!" Blake was interrupted by the sound of Nora slamming both of her fists into the table. "WHY THE HECK DID YOU LET ME SPEND ALL YOUR MONEY!?" Suddenly Nora slammed a SCLA Agenda open on the desk. "Guh! Gotta figure out how to make up for what I spent. I can mow lawns! Ugh I hope they got a big lawn around here." Nora stated examining the Agenda trying to work out a schedule to make enough funds to pay Blake back.

"Blake, I think you're going to deeply regret what you just said very soon." Ren stated shaking his head in disappointment.

"Yah. I'm getting that a lot lately."

* * *

 **Review Section** :

Kakeru244: Funny you should mention that QQQ is actually helping me with this story here and there, and that's probably the reason that you haven't read any new chapters from him lately, but don't worry, we should have both of our schedules back on track now!


	3. Prism

**Author's note** : Got nothing to say right now, hope y'all enjoying the story so far. Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were inside of the air ship carrying the staff for the academy, as well as one of it's freshman classes. Ozpin was looking out through the wind shield as the air ship flew over a forest towards a large white Castle with a clock tower at the center. Prism walked up to Ozpin carrying a serving tray with several coffee mugs one of which Ozpin took and began drinking from.

"Thank you Prism." Prism nodded his head and began walking away. "A word if I may?" Ozpin joined Prism as they started walking through the ship.

"Something bothering you headmaster?"

"Do you recall the reasons why the League of Legends was founded?"

"I wasn't there when it was founded unlike some people I know. However the Old man took the liberty of driving that point home for me. 'Never Again.'"

"'Victory at all costs will cost all.' And yet it seems that for the war we are to fight now we're sending children out to die for us. No offense."

"None taken sir." Prism opened the door using his card. "Now I believe you have a class to address."

Glynda was calmly standing in the front of the room along with several other adults, Prism walked up to them and allowed them to take the coffee's. Their job done Prism walked over to where several people their age were sitting and took a foot stool for a chair.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your patience." Ozpin stated walking in between the students and staff to address the students. "As each of you know both the League of Legends and the Summoner's Champion's League Academy was founded with the intention of preserving the peaceful state of the world and repair the damages caused by the Rune Wars. Each of you are among the most prospective summoners of your generation and have been sent here as representatives of your country in order to be groomed to lead Runeterra to a better tomorrow. I understand that some of you don't agree with the policy of peace, or have a ulterior motive for coming here that you are not shy about sharing, but for the sake of all Runeterra, I hope we can all get along."

"Good Speech." A raspy voice stated sarcastically. Several clicks echoed through out the room, everyone looked over at the source of the voice as one of the students with his arm replaced with a machine popped a red colored blade out of it. "Now when is this Pittover piece of Garbage going to land I'm starving!?" Using the blade the machine armed young man began whittling down on a piece of metal in his hand.

This newcomer's entire body was covered in a black trench coat, not only that but it also had various metal plates attached to it like armor, and set of glowing eyes shown menacingly out of the darkness of the hood.

"I'm surprised you can still eat Cobalt." Everyone looked over to Prism at that comment. "Didn't all of you 'evolved' replace your stomachs with a missile launcher or something?"

"Even a machine still needs fuel, especially a summoner. Besides errand boy." Cobalt looked Prism in the eye with a set of red mechanical ones. "At least I still have _some_ parts of me that are still human."

"Landing in T-minus thirty sir." The pilot piped up over the intercom.

"That's enough now." Ozpin stated tapping on the wall with his cane. "Back to your seats all of you and prepare to land." Following Ozpin's instructions the various students and staff filed out of the room.

"Hey." Prism looked over to see a girl dressed in a black petti coat with a with circuit board patterns, a brown skirt, blue eyes with a red beret over braided blonde hair. "I'm Blanc." Prism shook hands with the girl named Blanc. "I wouldn't sink too much thought into what that Cobalt guy said. In my opinion the Zaunians, and especially those so called 'Evolved' don't exactly have their heads on straight. But you Faunus are good people." The girl stated holding her hand out to shake.

"Hehehehehehe!" Prism's laughter earned a strange look from the girl. "So you think I'm a Faunus eh?"

"That Cobalt guy said you're not human right? You don't exactly look like a Yordle. So what else but a Faunus would you be?" The girl asked, not entirely happy about being laughed at for being nice.

"Oh you're so naive it's adorable! But let me spell something out for you!" Prism stated, switching from jovial to serious. "The world isn't black and white it's got shades of grey mixed in too!"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" The girl asked, now not sure if it was Cobalt who was the unhinged one.

"Because there's so many other colors too! Like Reds, and Blues, Yellows and purples! The world that we live in is a lot bigger then the walls of Pittover that you hide behind. New things that no one understands are created and vanquished every day without anyone ever noticing, you could spend a life time trying to find them all but all that will accomplish is wasting your life on something that could never be done in the first place. So live, love and above all..." Suddenly Prism closed the distance with the girl and gazed into her eyes. "Don't waste your time on matters that you don't comprehend!" On that note Prism ran up to his seat leaving the girl to just glare sourly at him.

* * *

The first thing that Prism did was suck in a huge breath of fresh air. Then they heard it. Explosions.

"Looks like someone couldn't even get off the bus before starting a fight!" Prism stated looking over at another Air Ship.

There a black Cat Faunus fully transformed and snarling at a blonde girl who had a giant lizard arm in place of her left. Black cat was fast moving and keeping out of the way of lizard arm's fire attacks from her mouth.

"Correction. Two someone's." Glynda stating using a pair of binoculars to spot another fight going on.

Not too far away from the cat and lizard another fight had broken out between a girl in a red cloak and another one in a white combat dress. Red cloak was moving so fast that she looked more like she was teleporting short distances and White dress was shooting balls of ice at her.

"I would not worry too much about it. It is after all _that_ kind of academy." Ozpin stated walking out of the air ship the cup of coffee that he got from Prism in hand.

"Perhaps. But there are rules about this kind of thing. And even if they are following them they shouldn't start before they've even heard the speech." Glynda stated pushing up her glasses as she continued to glare.

"That's true, you worked so hard on it too." Prism stated his voice dripping with sarcasm as he nodded his head in approval.

"Very well than. I trust you to handle this situation with your usual tact and grace?" Ozpin asked looking knowingly at Prism.

"Got it!" Suddenly Prism pulled a dagger out of his boot which turned into a staff that he stabbed blade ended into the ground. "Oi!" Suddenly a huge bolt of light came out of the sky and created a little man wielding a magician's staff. The little magician fired a single bolt of magical energy into the air above the two fights immediately drawing their attention to the source. "Attention butt pains! Headmaster Oswald Ozpin don't want anyone fighting right now!" Prism shouted into the air with authority.

"These two dolts started it by rough housing around the ship and crashing into us!" The girl in white stated pointing out both of the sisters that she had just referred to as dolts.

"You see this face!?" Prism stated circling the staff blade around Ozpin's face, which had achieved a porcelain doll level of indifference as he sipped his coffee. "This is the face of someone who doesn't care! Now there's a mandatory assembly that's about to start any minuet now and if anyone is still fighting when it starts then they're gonna be scrubbing the boys toilet for the entire school year!"

"Oh I like that!" Ozpin stated as he took out his card and wrote something down on it. "I'm gonna have to remember that one!"

Visibly unnerved by the psychological tag team attack between the headmaster and his assistant the red and white duo opted to move on to the assembly hall, Blake and Yang returned to their human forms.

"Nicely done. Of course you do understand that as a student at this academy you too are required to attend the assembly Prism?" Ozpin asked as he proceeded to walk down the road leading to the school.

"Of course sir." Prism stated as he raised a curious brow.

"Then I dismiss you for the morning. Please go enjoy yourself." Ozpin stated as he indicated the courtyard with his hand.

"Ah! Thank yah boss man!" Saying just that Prism ran off and climbed through the tree's onto the roof top.

"Hey Ruby." Yang stated looking at the direction Prism disappeared off to. "You remember that guy that was with the head master?"

"Hard to forget! EUGH! That guy sends a chill down my spine!" Ruby stated shivering.

"Are you sure you didn't just get ice down your shoulder while you were fighting the Snow queen? In any case I think he's watching us." Yang stated as they approached the doors of the assembly hall.

"Oh it's definitely watching you." The two sisters looked over to see a couple of adult women, students in their senior year no doubt.

"The name's Coco." The first of the two women was wearing a brown sweater, black jeans held up by a belt buckle, blue colored sun glasses and a brown beret over darker brown hair. "This here is Velvet."

"Blimey!" Velvet was clearly a Faunus, a pair of long brown rabbit ears that hung over a set of turquoise eyes. Aside from that she was wearing a brown jump suit with gold colored spaulders and Vambrances. "Lor' luv a duck! _Chicken an' Rice_ ter meet you. Know what I mean?!" Velvet and Coco held their hands out and shook with Yang and Ruby.

"Pleasure. What did you mean when you said that 'he's definitely watching us?'" Yang asked pointing to where she saw Prism disappear off to.

"Not he, it." Coco corrected somewhat reluctantly.

"Even thuff it's only a freshman now, what bloke's been 'ere longer van us, ever since 'e was a kid 'e's always been trailin' after da 'eadmaster like a little puppy fetchin' anythin' what 'e wants. Lawd above! In all what time we noticed what i' never used da bafroom., innit." Velvet stated, as if what she just said was suppose to be some sort of translatable language.

"Ahhh..."

"In English..." Coco added in seeing the clearly confused sisters. "It's only started here now, but it's worked here for years as the head master's assistant so we've known it for years. But it's never used the bathroom. So when we asked it said that it wasn't a boy or a girl but an they so it was just inappropriate." Coco stated, none the less enjoying the looks of confusion on the sister's faces.

"So you just call h-ah it and it?" Ruby asked, both confused and weirded out with the new information.

"That seems like a weird way to address someone." Yang added in with a shrug of her shoulders. "But back to the question at hand. Why is it watching us?"

"Always has. It's their hobby." Coco stated shrugging her shoulders.

"One time durin' aaahr freshman year I saw 'im takin' shots at da seniors. Know what I mean?" Velvet asked, they thought, while elbowing Coco.

"Yah that was funny!" Coco stated hugging Velvet and laughing.

"Those two are totally having a conversation that we are not a part aren't they?" Ruby asked still just looking confused.

"Yep." Yang replied the look on her face mirroring Ruby's. "Aw well, I wanted to go check out the league directory anyway. I hear they've already got a half dragon as part of the roster!" Yang stated as she forcibly brought Ruby along. All along, Prism just watched, and smiled before it moved on.

* * *

 **Review Section** :

DD soul: Good to know, I'll have to remember to add more Kayle.


	4. Shine

**Author's Note** :

* * *

Ruby and Yang arrived inside of the Assembly Hall where they noticed the bulk of the student body was already inside of the room.

"So what do you think the head master wants to talk to us about?" Ruby asked looking nervously around the room.

"Oh you know, good luck during the school year, have lots of fun that kind of thing." Yang stated shrugging her shoulders dismissively.

"If its not important then why is it mandatory?" Ruby asked looking confusedly at Yang.

"Oh he probably just wants to go over the rules like 'don't wreck any of the buildings' or 'don't knock any one's teeth out' that sort of thing." Yang replied as she began to scan through the crowd.

"That sounds pretty important Yang." Ruby stated stated seriously.

"Exactly!" Yang stated bopping Ruby on her nose. "Everyone already knows all of that so this is just a confirmation thing."

"But doesn't that kind of mean that we already broke rule number one cause we were fighting that snobby girl and cat lady?" Ruby asked, immediately freezing up when she felt two holes being bored into the back of her skull.

"'Snobby girl!'"

"'Cat lady?'"

"AYYIIEEE!" Ruby jumped into the air and wrapped her arms and legs around Yang again while being glared at by a infuriated and unamused Weiss and Blake. "It's happening again!"

"Ruby calm down!" Yang on the other hand was trying to keep her balance having been offset by Ruby.

Yang fell over into the crowd of students behind her, the first spark in a raging Assembly Hall wide brawl that quickly escalated out of control with the introduction of weapons that resulted in students being sent flying into the walls by the dozens. Ozpin just shook his head in disappointment before he shot Prism a look that said 'go ahead.' At once Prism used it's staff to fire a magic bolt of energy into the upper portions of the room that grabbed everyone's attention.

"Calm down! The Headmaster wants everyone to pay attention when he talks!" Prism yelled noting that everyone just froze up in the middle of what they were doing rather than just simply stop fighting.

"Thank you Prism." Ozpin stated as he took Prism's place in front of the microphone. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students, who it should be noted all looked like they were still ready to clobber each other, whispered among themselves concerning this fact. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." On that note Ozpin took a pocket book out of his coat and opened it while he adjusted his glasses. "Now that we have that out of the way there are a few facts you should be made aware of. Now I understand that for many of you this is your first time at a combat school. So there are a few unusual rules we need to get out of the way. First and foremost is the fact that as a combat school fighting on the campus grounds are permitted so long as neither combatant is killed and the fight is regulated by a member of the teaching staff."

"Oh so we are allowed to knock people's teeth in! That's good to know!" Yang stated, holding Ren up by his foot like she was about to slam him down on top of Nora, who had her giant war hammer ready in a similar position.

"Can I get put down now?" Ren asked nervously while the blood rushed to his head.

"Towards this end, due to the vastly superior medical faculties available here, all students are also allowed to carry around with them whatever their choice of weapons or magic so happen to be and use them in the fight. The only thing we ask is that you try to minimize the damages to the property itself." Ozpin stated spotting Ruby in the crowd who had Jaune in a headlock and nodded his head.

"Eh!? Is he serious!? I can even bust out Crescent Rose?" Ruby asked while Jaune squirmed in her grasp.

"Air! Please...!" Jaune begged weakly.

"All students will be paired up into five man teams, four champions to one summoner. And these are your summoners." On que several blue beams deposited nine students who joined with Prism on the stage making ten. "The idea of this is to get each of you use to operating in the four man units on the field of battle, and give these summoners experience as battlefield commanders." Ozpin stated gesturing to Prism and his circle of associates. "That is all. You may now continue with what you were doing."

Ozpin, followed by Prism and Glynda, walked out of the Assembly hall. As soon as the doors closed behind them the sound of fireworks echoed throughout the courtyard as a few people were sent flying out of the building through the roof top.

"Oh! Looks like a _extra_ rowdy bunch this year! I like it!" Prism stated while it let out a laugh.

"I could never understand why you let them rampage like this." Glynda stated sourly while she adjusted her glasses.

"This is a school where we teach people how to beat the living daylights out of each other Glynda. How do you expect to do that while not allowing them to beat the living day lights out of each other?" Ozpin asked, correctly interpreting Glynda's silence as conceding his point. "Excellent. Prism, once the students have calmed down see to it that they get some medical attention and food." Ozpin stated looking back at Prism.

"You got it boss man!" Prism stated happily while he gave a thumbs up.

* * *

Later that evening all of the students were escorted to temporary housing inside of the Gymnasium. A giant curtain divided the over sized room into male and female halves allowing the students to sleep and get changed in relative privacy. Ruby was dressed in a black tank top, pink pajama pants with a red rose motiff, slippers resembling dogs and a sleeping mask with glowing red eyes on them. At the moment though she had a bandage over her cheek after a incident earlier concerning Pyrrha's spear.

"Hey sis!" Yang shouted while she landed on the mat next to Ruby. "What cha up to!?"

Yang evidently dressed for sleeping the same as when she was awake, wearing the bare minimum amount of clothing. Yang was wearing a yellow colored Tank Top with a pair of black short shorts.

"I'm writing back to Patch. I still have friends over there yah know." Ruby stated with a sigh.

"So do I." Yang stated defensively.

"You know what I mean! I didn't graduate with my class like you, you've even got some friends here. They always avoided me because..." Ruby stated while she trailed off looking down at her hand.

"UGGHHH!?" Yang moaned in a mocking manner.

"Would you stop doing that!?" Ruby shouted pushing Yang away from her.

"Oh relax you're not the only one here something scary about them. I mean look at me? Dragon hello!?" Yang stated gesturing to herself in a sarcastic manner.

"Yeah. You get to turn into a twenty foot high fire breathing bad-ass while I get to smell like rotting baloney." Ruby stated sarcastically.

"Alright that's it!" Yang suddenly grabbed Ruby by her shirt and began dragging the unwilling sister along.

"Yang what are you doing!?" Ruby asked while she attempted to break her sister's vastly superior grip.

"An intervention." Saying only that Yang spotted Blake leaning against the wall and reading a book, her tail swishing about excitedly in open defiance of the serious look on her face. Contrary to the sisters who preferred something a touch more casual Blake was currently wearing a black and grey night gown.

"Hello!" Blake looked up from the book and shot Yang a glare. "What ya reading?"

"A book." Was Blake's sardonic reply before she tilted a brow at Yang. "Didn't you try to smash me into the ground earlier?"

"Aha. Always a brilliant way to start off a beautiful relationship in my experience!" Yang stated as she forcibly sat Ruby down in front of Blake.

"Then you have some very strange friends." Blake stated as she delved her nose back into her book.

"Hey is that a Storm novel?" Ruby asked looking at the back of the book, piquing Blake's interest. "Oh hey it's the latest Heroes Path! I haven't read this one yet!"

"Yeah, Storm may have cheesy tastes in pen names but he writes good, this one's about a fox Faunus named Atsuko." Blake stated smirking as she looked at Ruby.

"Oh I'm still on the one about Grim Junior." Ruby stated pulling out a similar book to Blake's.

"Mm hmm!" Satisfied that Ruby had made a new friend Yang went walking back to her mat when she ran into someone shorter than her.

"Watch where you are going you DOLT!" Yang looked down to see that she had knocked over Weiss, who in turn recognized Yang. "YOU AGAIN!" Weiss shrieked in recognition.

"Hi I'm Yang!" The Blonde stated smiling brightly in open defiance of Weiss's scowl.

"I don't care!" Weiss stated in a growl while she got to her feet. By now the commotion had attracted Ruby and Blake's attention as well who walked over. "Hasn't not watching where you were going gotten you in enough trouble already today you god damn Bimbo!?" The shorter girl growled while jabbing Yang in her ribs.

"Hey stop calling my sister names!" Ruby growled zipping in between Weiss and Yang.

"We still haven't talked about you burying me in snow yet." Blake stated dryly.

"'Don't Care' this is Ruby and I believe you've already met Blake." Yang stated gesturing to the two girls.

"My name is Weiss you ignoramus freak! Now get away from me before you dolts start another fight!" Weiss growled indignantly stomping her foot.

"We were here first." Yang stated pointing out both Ruby's and her's stuff just a few feet away. "So you can take your high and mighty attitude and go over there!" Yang stated pointing to the far end of the room.

Weiss looked over to the far end of the room where Yang was pointing and immediately saw a pair of Red Heads, one of whom was flying on a pair of angel wings, and the other was Pyrrha.

"Finally you come up with a good idea! For once." Weiss stated while she picked up her belongings and walked over to the two red heads.

"You're welcome~!" Yang shouted in a sing song voice.

"Don't push your luck!" Weiss shouted back in irritation.

While Yang snickered at Weiss's expense everyone was drawn to the sound of a magic explosion near the entrance to the building. The Culprit, none other than Prism.

"Last call! Stow your books and video games and get to bed!"

Blake just sighed as she snapped shut her book.

* * *

When morning came Ozpin had all of the student Champions gather together and line up on a cliff side that overlooked a massive forest.

"Students you may be wondering why we have called all of you out here." Ozpin paused to take a drink from his coffee. "Before we officially induct you as students of this school we have a small proficiency exam. To be clear, the exam is not meant to eliminate students from the curriculum, but rather to determine the difficulty of the trials we will place in front of you. This forest behind me is known as 'Summoner's Rift.'" The various students made small gasps in surprise at the mention of the most famous of the fields of battle in the League of Legends.

"As many of you know in addition to being home to hundreds of different monsters this place is most well known for being the first of the 'Fields of Battles' of the League of Legends where Champions fight to settle the differences of their countries. For this reason, it's only appropriate that the academy be built with this as the back drop, just as it's also only appropriate to utilize this ancient battle field as your opening exam." Various whispers went between the students at the shock that they would be tested already even though they basically only just arrived there.

"In a few short moments, each of you will be hurled into the Summoner's Rift and the first person that you make eye contact upon landing with will be your partner for the four years that you spend here. Bar no exceptions." At that the look on Ruby's face was just shocked horror, A she had to be teamed up with someone, and B she had no idea who that someone would be.

"Once you've landed you and your partner will proceed to make your way to the far side of the forest where you will find a temple. Inside you will find twenty artifacts, your assignment will be to bring one back to this exact spot intact. Choose wisely for which ever artifact you choose will determine your remaining three teammates. To ensure that there's no attempts at sabotage, the entire forest and especially the temple will be under close observation." The look of horror on Ruby's face just got ten time's worst.

"You should also be made aware of the fact that the creatures that live in this forest will not take having their territory invaded lightly. On the contrary, we have taken steps to ensure that they will be out in full force and particularly unpleasant today." Given this information, Ruby wiped the sweat off of her face with relief. Finally something she actually knew how to deal with. "Now, if there are no questions, we will begin immediately."

"Uh I have a question?" Jaune asked as he raised a finger, oblivious to the fact that people had already started to be hurled into the forest via catapult. "How are we suppose to land?" Ruby and Yang just smiled knowingly as they were hurled off into the forest. "Have we been given parachutes without know about it or...?"

"No Mr. Arc. How you land will be for you to decide." Ozpin had to be careful to make sure that his smile didn't get too big, it might stop being intimidating then.

"I've decided on a parachute. Let me go and get one nOOOWWWW!" Jaune stated nervously before he joined his classmates in the air.


	5. White-Rose

**Author's Note** :

* * *

Ruby was flung across the entire forest by her catapult, she was maintaining her aerodynamics to get as far as possible across the field. That way she could double back to the Academy passing by the temple in the process, pick up one of the artifacts, hopefully not run into any mean or bossy people therefore get stuck with them for four years in the process. That was the plan, but the giant twister that she was about the have head long collision with had other ideas. At once Ruby was sucked up into the twister and hurled into another direction, smashing through several tree branches in the process before she was hung from one of the trees by her cape.

"Oh come on!" Short of hacking away at her precious cape with Crescent Rose and damaging it even further in the process, Ruby's only option to get down would be to climb up the cape and hack off the offending tree branch in question.

* * *

The cause of that offending twister in question was none other than Weiss Schnee, who used the twister to halt her flight across the forest and now landed gracefully on the ground using a few tree branches to break her fall. A slightly exhaustive use of magic yes, but one that could be restored with sufficient rest. For now though she was trekking through the forest while avoiding the monsters to find the temple while her magic restored itself. But perhaps more important than finding the temple was locating Pyrrha, thus cementing her future rule of the school.

"WEISS!" Then the nightmare scenario happened. The hyperactive voice of the little freak that attacked her. "CAN YOU HELP ME!? I'M RIGHT OVER HERE! I'M STUCK IN THE TREE!"

"No, no, no, no!" Deliberately ignoring the voice of the brat above her, Weiss was determined to not get stuck with her for the next four years and thus set out to put as much distance between them as possible.

"YOU'RE GETTING CLOSER WEISS!" Not what she wanted to hear, but if she walked in a strait line long enough then she would eventually lose her. It wasn't that she was being mean, but she knew from experience that the girl could handle herself in a brawl, and someone would eventually find her. "YOU'RE RED HOT WEISS!" Ruby quickly lived up to her name at the realization of what she just said. "I-I-I MEAN, NOT HOT LIKE ATTRACTIVE! NOT THAT YOU AREN'T! BUT I MEAN HOT AS IN CLOSER TO ME! UP HERE IN THIS TREE! WEI-" Ruby's embarrassed flailing had shook the tree branch just a little bit too hard and the sound of something cracking brought with it a ominous omen. "Uh oh."

The sound of a snapping tree branch immediately preceded a short free fall. Weiss, briefly froze up from the accidental compliment with red cheeks, could do little more but act as a cushion as Ruby landed on top of her. When Weiss awoke she was greeted by the sight of a silver eyed zombie resting her head on her chest staring at her.

"AAAAIIIIYYYYEEEE...!"

* * *

Back on the cliff side Ozpin was doing his best to stifle his laughter with his hand and failing rather poorly.

"Something you'd like to add headmaster?" Glynda asked while she glared at the head master.

"Oi what's up?" Prism asked inserting itself into the conversation between the two teachers.

At this Ozpin showed Prism the image he had just watched on his scroll.

" _AAAAIIIIYYYYEEEE...!_ " Prism couldn't help but burst out laughing at the sight.

"Prism, if you're done splitting your sides I believe that is yours." Glynda stated pointing over to the Poro that was rampaging in the water fountain turning it into some kind of modern art ice sculpture/winter wonderland playground.

"Zwei!" Prism stated in a whine before it went after it's pet.

"Jokes aside, it seems that those two are partners now. A Grave Digger speedster and a Freljorn weather mage." Glynda stated bringing up the files on the two girls.

"After the attack on Patch every Grave Digger that we have is a valuable resource in ending the Necromancer lands." Ozpin stated while he drank from his coffee.

"And yet we let the residents of the Necromancer lands a foot hold into the League of Legends." Glynda stated musing the Irony.

"Leverage dear Glynda. They have just enough influence to let them think they're making progress, when in fact they've let us back them into a corner by forcing them to play by our rules." Ozpin stated looking over the forest.

* * *

"AAAAIIIIYYYYEEEE...!" Weiss kicked Ruby off of her before scrambling backwards in fear desperately attempting to get away from her and once she had her back against a tree defensively crossed her arms having been thoroughly violated. Ruby's body made several sick snapping sounds while she stiffly got to her feet. Once she was standing up straight the image of the rotting corpse gave way to a timid little girl. Likewise Weiss's fear had been replaced by anger as she realized that she was now stuck with her. "YOU LITTLE HYPERACTIVE, PERVERTED, IDIOTIC, CLUMSY, INCOMPETENT...!" While Weiss shrieked insults Ruby heard the distinctive sound of something in the trees, licking her finger and sticking it into the air Ruby knew for certain that it wasn't just the wind she was hearing. "SCREWB..." Suddenly Ruby closed the distance between herself and Weiss and clamped her hand around the latter's mouth.

"Shh! No sudden movements!" Ruby whispered while she looked around the area.

"Why the heck not?!" Weiss growled through Ruby's hand.

"You know the sound that trees make when the wind blows through them?" Ruby whispered holding a wet finger into the air.

"Is that what you're so worried about?! You're hearing voices now!" Weiss growled growing enraged again.

"Weiss there's no wind!" Ruby stated now in a hushed panic.

The trees all started to make groaning noises as several oversize gorilla shaped creatures made out of burnt wood emerged out of the forest with a huge red jewels embedded into their backs.

"Bramblebacks. Oh isn't this just lovely. I suppose you think this is my fault?" Weiss asked shooting their new foes a cold glare.

"Well I'd hate to call the kettle black." Ruby stated whipping out her scythe. "But you did do a lot of yelling in a forest full of big angry monsters."

The two girls went in opposite directions. Ruby bolted underneath one of the Bramblebacks and hooked the Crescent rose on one of their feet. Ruby fired the Crescent Rose taking out one of the Brambleback's feet and shooting her further behind her opponent. The Brambleback with three legs clumsily turned around to face Ruby. Ruby wailed away on the giant with Crescent Rose turning the tree trunks for arms into wood splinters collapsing the giant at Ruby's feet, only now howling in pain.

"You can't move but you're still alive?" Ruby turned Crescent rose back into it's gun form and pressed it's barrel into the jewel on her fallen opponent's back and fired. With the shattering of the jewel the wooden giant let out a final death wail before it collapsed motionless. "We have a winner!"

Ruby observed two more of the giants coming at her. With one shot augmented swing of the Crescent Rose Ruby landed a three inch deep gouge on the two Brambleback's abdomen's as she ran past them. Ruby shot off the back crystal of the left most Brambleback killing it instantly. The other one had already turned around so instead she landed a couple of head shots until she had a clear shot at the back crystal, a final shot finishing off the Brambleback.

"Nailed it!" The younger girl stated with a fist pump.

Weiss was also faced with three Brambleback's, and as it is she was already low on magical energy, a regular double woosey. Channeling all the gracefulness of a top tier dancer Weiss dodged the attacks of the three Brambleback's causing them to become stunned when they all crashed into each other. Weiss targeted the relatively thin legs of one of the Bramblebacks chopping them out with a gun shot augmented slash, before she zipped around and chopped off the legs of the other two as well. Having bought some time Weiss ran up a tree while the three Bramblebacks crawled after her.

"This is a bit reckless. But it has to be done."

Suddenly Weiss's hands started sparking with a bright blue colored lightning that she hurled at the Bramblebacks like a spear freezing all of them solid. Weiss was about to follow up with another strike but was interrupted when someone else shot all three of the Bramblebacks at once, turning them into powder.

"Weiss!" Looking down below Weiss saw Ruby with Crescent Rose in hand. "Are you okay?!"

"I will be!" Weiss jumped down from the tree and landed on her feet in front of Ruby. "It would seem that I am stuck with you for a while. So I should at least know what I'm dealing with." The white mage stated while she brushed herself off.

"Ruby Rose at your service!" Ruby stated holding out a hand to shake with Weiss.

"That told me absolutely nothing." Weiss snapped, clearly not in the mood for small talk. "Let's talk about why I woke up with a Zombie sleeping on top of me."

For a good couple of seconds Ruby just stood stock still like she had pulled a muscle while she smiled with her hand stuck out. Then she snapped.

"I'm a Grave Digger, undead/anti-undead mage specialist, whenever I get seriously injured I turn into a zombie and my body fixes itself before I turn back so I'm basically un-kill-able so long as I have magical power, I recharge magical energy by killing things, kinda gruesome I know, I come from a small town called Patch, I was trained by my uncle Qrow formerly Noxian special forces until he immigrated with his sister Summer my mother and met my dad south of the border where they had me I use a customized sniper scythe called Crescent Rose with lots of special features and I used it to help kill a dragon when I was ten years old!" Ruby stated while she hyperventilated.

"Breathe!" Weiss stated passing Ruby a paper bag, whom promptly snatched it up and rapidly inhaled and exhaled into the bag at a accelerated rate. "Are you okay now?" Ruby excitedly nodded her head in response to Weiss's question. "Good. Dragon? Really?!" Weiss asked disbelieving Ruby's story.

"Have you not met my sister?!" Ruby stated defensively gesturing to a imaginary figure beside her.

"Unfortunately. I saw her at the landing." Weiss stated with a sigh remembering the sight of Blake being manhandled by a giant lizard arm.

"So you heard my bit, what about you?" Ruby asked having gotten her excitement under control.

"I'm a weather mage, I can change and manipulate the weather but it costs allot of magic. I absorb ambient magic in the form of heat, and as a consequence I freeze anything I suck it out of solid. Case in point." Weiss stated indicating the powdered snowy Bramblebacks. "Of course doing that requires that I have a fair amount of magical power on hand."

"That's so awesome! You basically have a unlimited supply of magic! And you get to pwn people with it too!" Ruby stated as she bounced up and down.

"Steady supply that lasts for as long as I don't have to tap into any particularly powerful spells at best. I'll sight the twister I used for my landing as a chief example." Weiss with a annoyed tone of voice.

"Wait? That was you that did that?! I snapped my neck because of that!" Ruby stated holding up her cloak that was caught up in the tree earlier.

"Given your rant about your magical ability I fail to see a reason why that should make me feel concerned." Weiss stated as she ran up the tree again and surveyed the area. "No I believe our more immediate concern is locating the temple grounds."

"Oh that's easy!" Ruby stated while she started to excitedly bounce up and down again.

"Really?" Weiss asked while suspiciously glaring at Ruby.

"Yah obviously the Temple is going to be hidden inside of the lair of the most dangerous creature in the entire field!" Ruby stated her face that of someone who's logic was infallible.

"What?! Are you crazy?! There is no way that the Headmaster would ever do something that stupid!" Weiss snapped before she returned to her survey.

"Yeah you're right... that's way too obvious it's clearly with the second strongest!" Dumbstruck by Ruby's idiocy Weiss fell out of the tree. "Come on I know just where to find it!" Without giving Weiss the needed time to object or complain Ruby snatched her up and carried her bridal style somewhere so fast that she had no other option but to assume the fetal position and hold tight. "We're here!"

Weiss opened one eye and looked around and saw that they were in a cave, also that Ruby was still indignantly carrying her.

"PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT YOU DOLT!" Per her request, Ruby dropped the struggling Weiss on the ground, leaving her in a bit of pain from the four foot drop.

"Oh right we have to grab something don't we?" Ruby asked as she zipped around the cavern rummaging through the various items she could find in search of something to bring back.

"Found it!" When Ruby came back she was carrying giant sharp tooth that was nearly as big as she was, which in order to carry it she turned her cape into a makeshift sack.

"Is that...?" Weiss just stared at the tooth in question for a good couple of minuets. "A giant tooth?" Suddenly the ground started shaking as the girls slowly found themselves outside the cave, prompting Weiss to land a cold glare on Ruby. "Just what kind of creature is living in this cave again?" Weiss snapped as she saw a giant leathery wing unfold.


	6. Bumble Bee

**Author's Note** : Another Week, another Chapter. Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

Midway through the flight across the Summoner's rift Blake assumed her feline form, and utilizing all of the grace and agility that came with that to easily navigate the difficult terrain of the forest tree tops, but after about a mile or two landed on her feet on the ground. Above her, Blake spotted Yang glide by on a set of giant Pterodactyl wings that were on fire on top of that.

" _First the claws now the wings what is she a dragon!?_ " Blake decided to get a closer look and sneak her way through the trees until she saw where Yang landed, the massive stench of a small forest fire being the most obvious indicator. " _A flashy entrance like that is bound to attract unwanted attention. Let's see how she does._ " Suddenly, the sounds of rumbling Earth echoed out through the forest as the trees gave way to two bears that instead of fur were both on fire. " _Shadow Bears? What are they doing here?_ "

As Blake thought that she remembered the headmaster's words. ' _We have taken_ _precautions to make sure that they will be out in full force and particularly unpleasant today._ '

"Fire bears? Have you not met me?" Yang stated while she laughed excitedly, banging her gauntlets together. Yang started things off by landing a punch on one of the bears with her shot gun gauntlet sending it flying into a tree. The other bear fired a stream of fire at Yang, who in turn just slurped the first up into her mouth. "Thanks for the snack guys!" Yang exhaled the gathered power and blasted the bear with a concentrated stream of magical fire that sent the bear flying through the air and through several trees. "Mess with the best die like the rest!"

" _Alright I'll admit that was impressive._ " The first bear that Yang had punched had already gotten back up and was now coming at her from behind. Blake pounced on the bear from the side and sunk her stake teeth into the bear's throat, simultaneous snapped it's neck and ripped it's throat out.

"Never thought I'd be seeing you again." Yang stated while she fired her shot gauntlet and used the recoil to slam her elbow into the bear's nose, breaking it's neck. "Let's try this again. I'm Yang Xiao Long." The blonde in question stated holding out her hand to shake. Blake made a cracking noise as she turned back into her humanoid form and stretched.

"Blake Belladonna..." Blake shook Yang's outstretched hand. "And unless I heard the head master wrong you're my partner."

"I am, so any idea how we're gonna find that temple?" Yang asked as she jumped up to one of the trees and turned her eyes draconian to get a better look.

"Well evidently my partner is some kind of flying fire breathing dragon. So there's that." Blake stated suggestively gesturing to the far end of the forest.

"Half dragon. Unlike the real one that's suppose to be running around here somewhere. Yah I'd rather not be mistaken for that one by someone hoping to score extra credit." Yang stated looking un-amused with that fact.

"Hmm. That is true. And as the one who would be carried by that dragon I am also not inclined to let that happen. Well we have a lot of distance to cover, so we had better keep moving." While the two girls bolted off into the forest, they were both watched by a floating blue orb which resembled a eye ball.

* * *

Back on the cliff-side Ozpin and Glynda were watching the events of the exam unfold, Glynda glaring at Ozpin viciously.

"So we have another dragon joining the ranks this year? Its always nice to know that we are setting the bar high." Glynda said that, but given the fact that she was the one who had to clean up the mess that the students often leave behind in their wake when they rampaged her angered look was rather justified.

"The League only excepts the best Glynda." Ozpin stated looking over the forest seriously.

"So you're gonna hold them up to the standard set by a half dragon?" Glynda stated in a almost snarl.

"You say that like miss Xiao Long will be the one to set the standard." Ozpin replied completely indifferent to the gargantuan task he had set forward. "Glynda, a good teacher believes that their students will succeed no matter what obstacles they are face with."

" _Sigh. He doesn't pay enough for this._ " Defeated Glynda inhaled and exhaled as she decided to approach the situation in a new light.

"A good teacher sets standards that they expect their students to be able to overcome." As if to illustrate her point Glynda turned to face Prism who was running around the field chasing after a ball of fluff. "I'll sight the Poro lover over there as a example. 'It' can't even decide whether it wants to be a boy or a girl. How do you expect whatever it is to make battlefield decisions?"

"I have no idea. I can't read minds." Ozpin stated smirking at the sour look on Glynda's features.

* * *

Between their combined senses of smells, vision and hearing Blake and Yang were making a fast paced trek through the forest. They quickly realized that they were being watched, by a blue eyed sentinel, one of the teachers minion's they assumed. Recalling the statement of how their performance would affect how they would be treated, they realized that they didn't have a single reason to hold back. They traveled in as straight a line as possible to the far end of the field, killing any monster that they would find along the way. Yang took the offensive, up close and personal, tanking the enemies and sucking in as many as possible into Blake's line of fire using Yang's own explosive rounds. It proved to be a effective combination, thus far they've taken down a group of Murk Wolves, some of which included two headed ones.

"Nice! What's the next one?" Yang asked shouting shouting loud enough that Blake's sensitive ears would pick up on her without hurting them.

"Two clicks West by North West you'll find a big old knight statue. Three Golems are south of that." Blake stated using her eye sight as a telescopic spotter.

"Oh I see them!" Yang stated sounding like she was filled with joy.

"Let's not waste too much time on this one shall we? Lure them to the West of the statue and I can drop it on them." Blake stated as she got her weapon packed up and began making her way through the trees.

Following Blake's directions Yang arrived at the giant statue, and she spotted the group of golems as well.

"I see them!" Yang stated excitedly.

"Remember, don't waste magic or ammunition." Blake warned coolly, awaiting for Yang to get into position.

"Don't worry, I've seen this on TV before!" Yang stated confidently while she moved in on the offensive.

"That does not make me feel better." Blake stated sweat dropping.

At once Yang jumped through the air and landed on top of the largest of the golems. Sticking her head between her legs Yang bent over and planted a prolonged kiss on the golem's face. Not caring about the fact that it was being kiss the golem prepared to smash it's foe that was a mosquito for all it cared. Yang jumped out of the way as the golem smashed itself in the face and Yang easily jumped out of the way of the falling golem before making a sharp turn to where the golems had to be for the plan to work. As the two smaller golems came after Yang gave them a short run around while keeping them in position.

"Come on lover boy don't tell me yah scared!?" Yang shouted at the stunned Big golem.

Shaking off it's stunned status the golem charged towards and pushed aside it's two smaller brethren to land a left hook on Yang that sent her flying. Showing apathy to her new partner's situation Blake fired a single round at the base of the statue causing it to fall over like they had planned and crush the three golems underneath. With the Golems down for the count Blake ran over and landed on the statue, observing that Yang was okay, if not sore.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked sizing up Yang.

"Yah, dragons soak up magical energy the same way you lot soak up the sun. And without the magic reinforcing it stuff just tends to fall apart. See?" Blake looked down at the stone fist of the Golem, which had fallen to pieces and was separated from the rest of the Golem.

"That's a pretty convenient power there. Everything just falls apart when it hits you." Blake stated dryly examining the fallen golem underneath the statue.

"Not really I gotta charge up magic power by letting people knock the day lights out of me." Yang stated rubbing sore muscles.

"So you can get hurt. But what does it take to hurt you?" Blake asked now curious.

"If yah have to know, magic plus anything? No problem, some muscle pain at the least. Anything without magic? I'm a bit more durable than humans and most Faunus but not by much." Yang stated gesturing to her body.

"But what if you absorb more magic than what you can handle?" Blake asked showing concern for her partner.

"Then I explode." Yang dismissed casually.

"And the dragon bits?" Blake asked now happily curious to learn more about her admittedly fascinating partner.

"Bigger, stronger, more durable, eats magic like a chainsaw and I can't even turn into the whole thing yet." Yang admitted with apparent disappointment.

"Hmm. Well bits of dragon is better than no dragon at all." Blake stated smirking at her over powered partner.

"Well I suppose we got a lot of work to do." Yang stated letting out a stretch.

"Agree-Woah!" Blake jumped off of the statue as it suddenly put itself back into place completely unharmed.

"That's weird? Is it some kind of auto repair thing?" Then Yang looked over at the pile of ruined trees and noted that they weren't fixing themselves. "But why aren't they fixing themselves too?" Yang asked scratching her head.

"Because the statue unlike the trees is important." Blake stated as she began to climb up the statue.

"What do yah mean?" Yang asked as she followed after Blake.

"Traditionally if someone is going to make a map then that map is going to contain land marks. Ideally that is something that people can easily find anywhere they are on the map. Like for example giant statues stretching off into the sky." Blake stated indicating the statue that they were sitting on.

"Okay. So how does that tell us where the temple is?" Yang asked while she scratched her head.

"Simple. This statue is likely pointed in the direction we have to go." Yang got to her feet and sprouted her wings to take off. "Not only that..." Blake stated grabbing Yang by her jacket. "But there's also that statue." Blake stated pointing to another statue, this one of a mage, located on the far end of the Rift.

"Okay, I'll bite. What about it?" A bored Yang asked as she sat back down.

"It is also looking in the same direction as this statue." Blake rolled out a map of the rift and marked the position of the two statues. "If what they're both looking at is what we're after then that means that our goal is right here!" Blake stated as she made a giant X on the map using the two statues as the starting points.

"Aha! Any other objections?" Yang asked now sounding annoyed.

"Nope." Suddenly Blake was grabbed by her collar as Yang took off through the air again dragging Blake along for the ride. A few minuets later the pair landed in front of a ancient ruined building and walked inside. There, on ten pedestals were pieces of a chess set, but with most of the pieces missing. "Someone's a few bits short of a chess set." Blake stated observing the chess pieces.

"Think these are what we're suppose to get?" Yang asked picking up a white knight piece.

"Probably, this building is ancient but these look new. Well newer." Blake stated examining the pieces carefully.

"Well I'm good with whoever we get, so let's get out of here before someone else shows up." Yang stated running out of the temple.

Once outside Yang and Blake heard the sound of a high pitch scream. They both looked into the sky to witness the horror that was Yang's own little sister Ruby in a uncontrolled descent in a head long collision with the ground.


	7. Ruby

**Author's Note** : Okay this chapter caused me a bit of trouble today getting ready so I would appreciate reviews, now than one with the show! Read, Review Favorite and Enjoy!

* * *

"RUBY ROSE I SWEAR THAT IF WE GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE I WILL KILL YOU!" Weiss screeched, both from anger and trying to be heard over the wind tunnel that she was in, holding on to her Rapier that was stuck deep into something hard and black for dear life.

"OH WOULD YOU STOP WORRYING!? EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE FINE!" Ruby also shouted holding onto Crescent Rose that was also stuck deep inside something hard and black.

"OH I AM SO WAY PAST WORRYING!" Weiss snapped glaring at Ruby with murderous intent.

"IN A GOOD WAY?" Ruby asked confusion and hope on her face.

"IN A BAD WAY! IN A VERY BAD WAY!" Weiss snapped again, holding off on the sudden urge to bash her brains out on her life line.

"WELL THEN WHY DON'T WE JUST JUMP OFF?!" A frustrated Ruby yelled before she did actually tear out Crescent Rose and jump off of their ride.

"RUBY!" Weiss shrieked indignantly.

As Ruby entered a free fall state she spotted Yang and Blake staring back at her confusedly and angled herself to be caught by Yang.

"YANG! CATCH MEEEEEEEE!" Yang only narrowly managed to catch Ruby, her ability to process impacts to her body into magical energy sparing her any damage.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked while Yang turned Ruby right side up, revealing a zombie face. "Why is your little sister a walking corpse?" Blake asked as she confusedly tilted her head.

Ruby shook her head like a dog returning it to normal and smiling brightly.

"Yang I'm so-UGH!" Ruby tried to say before Yang locked her into a bone crushing hug, the sound of something snapping accompanying Ruby back into Zombie-dom.

"Don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!" Yang stated while she over affectionately hugged the young Zombie.

Weiss in the mean time had been left to dangle on the side of a giant monster. Deciding to get off of the thing Weiss ripped out her Rapier and jumped into the air. Forming another lightning bolt Weiss mixed it with a twister and threw it to the ground. The resulting combination turned into a corkscrew slide with that Weiss landed on and safely slid down to ground level landing in a snow bank she created at the bottom.

"RUBY ROSE!" For a zombie girl, Ruby looked terrified. "HOW DARE YOU LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Weiss screeched while she pulled herself out of the snow.

"But we got the artifact." Ruby stated weakly while she pulled out the tooth from earlier as if to shield herself from Weiss's wrath. "See?"

"Ah Rubes, I hate to break it to yah but that's not a artifact." Yang stated while she pulled out the knight piece she collected earlier. "This is."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked as she did her best to put the tooth between her and Weiss.

"Ruby _that_..." Weiss snapped pointing at the ruins that the group of four was standing next to. "Is a temple! What we found was the lair of a MONSTER!"

"He he..." Seeking to put an end to the awkward situation Ruby zipped over to the temple and zipped back out brandishing the other white knight piece. "See? I said that we'd find the temple!"

"We didn't find the temple: WE ALMOST LANDED ON IT!" Weiss screeched, the noise hurting Blake's sensitive ears.

"Ladies. Not to ruin a good conversation. But what are we going to do about that!" Blake pointed out to the huge dragon beast that Ruby and Weiss rode there on that was circling around.

Simply put: it was a monster. It's head was heavily armored like a mace, carved into that was a face like a jack-o-lantern, complete with the unearthly glow of a fire within. The body was built much the same, thick muscles covered with thicker bone plates with a unnatural fire showing through from underneath. The tail was was longer than the whole body but tipped with a series of spikes like a giant flail, one hit enough to brush aside an entire building. The legs were unimpressive compared to it's hulking frame, short and stubby with a thick set of claws, but still looked strong enough to crush all four of them with a single toe. The Wings, strong sturdy and above all huge, as to be expected from the appendages that would have to carry the hulking brute of a creature through the air.

"I would like to propose running!" Ruby stated with her hand in the air.

"I second the motion!" Yang stated also holding her hand in the air.

"Finally you two come up with a good idea!" Weiss snapped as she ran off through the woods, shortly there after joined by Ruby, Yang and Blake.

The dragon also noted their presence, having already gotten a bead on Weiss and Ruby when they stabbed into him earlier and now sought to return the favor. Towards this end the Dragon sucked in a huge gust of air causing his cheeks and under belly to inflate and exhaled a huge blast of fire at the group.

"Wiener roast coming this way!" Blake yelled looking up into the air at the incoming fireball.

""I got it!"" Weiss and Yang ran out to take the brunt of the attack while Ruby and Blake ran for cover.

Weiss produced two streams of ice lightning from her hands and fired them at the incoming fire, the lightning forcibly channeled the fire into it's path absorbing the massive amount of energy into Weiss. However Weiss was quickly at her limit on how much of the dragon's magical power she could absorb and quickly collapsed. Rather Yang went through a similar process as the big dragon and inhaled the magical fire by inflating her stomach and cheeks. Not done yet Yang, who looked like she was about to puke, bent over and fired the dragon fire that she inhaled into the ground and was shot into the air like a rocket over the dragon in question. Yang landed on the dragon's back and grabbed onto one of it's wings to avoid falling off. The Dragon took offense to being grabbed and landed on the ground next to the cliff side leading back to the SCLA. Before Yang had the chance to jump off the dragon rolled over crushing everything beneath him.

* * *

"It would seem that they've gotten themselves into a bit of trouble." Glynda was about to do something on a tablet when Ozpin blocked her with his coffee mug.

"Let's see if they can get out of it."

* * *

"YANG!" That was officially all Ruby could take.

Switching out for a fresh set of ammunition, oddly enough with a symbol that resembled a dragon head on the cartridge, Ruby took aim at the dragon but found herself cut off by a huge torrent of cold air Weiss was now sinking all of her magical reserves into freezing the head of the Dragon. It seemed that at the worst she managed to freeze the armor around the dragon's head. Not done yet Weiss used a huge gust of air to launch Blake into the air whom landed on the face of the dragon and stabbed both of her blades into each of the dragon's eyes. The blinded dragon roared in pain as it prepare to take off again, only stopped with it's wings straight up.

"Going some where pumpkin face?!" Yang stated, having just walked out of one of the glowing crevasses of the Dragon's armor, using both of her dragon arms to grab hold of the enemy Dragon's wings.

"Yang?!" Blake shouted pleasantly shocked.

"Care to lend a hand here Blake?!" Yang asked smiling diabolically at the cat Faunus.

Blake ran up the back of the dragon with both of her swords ready and together with Yang pulling at them hacked away at the wings, finally ripping them off in the process. With Blake no longer in the way Ruby wailed away at the Dragon's frozen face destroying the armor around the face and neck. Enraged by the loss of it's wings and armor the dragon roared firing another blast of fire at Weiss and Ruby. Weiss countered with more of her ice lightning absorbing the fire breath in the process. Blake and Yang took off into the air while the enraged dragon was distracted Yang grew her wings and grabbed Blake and took off into the sky.

"Yang look!" Blake stated pointing down below.

Good thing too, from their new vantage point Yang and Blake saw that their opponent was merely distracting Weiss and Ruby with it's morning breath and was swinging it's tail around to smash them.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted out in Fear. Ruby looked to her left and saw the Tail coming.

"Weiss Tail!" Weiss whipped around and blasted the tail with another freezing blast a second before it could slam into the both of them.

"BOMBSHELL IN COMING!" Looking into the air the girls saw Yang, on fire, slam into the the frozen tail of the dragon. The combination of Fire, ice and brute force was enough to put a sizable break into the tail.

"Your turn Blake!" Yang shouted with mad glee on her face.

"On cue Blake, in the form of a cat, fell out of the sky and slammed down on the tail with her weapon in it's combined form, the gun shots from the smaller blades augmenting the swing of the larger one, and completely severed the tail. The dragon howled in pain, the many injuries suffered throughout the fight taken a severe toll on the hulking beast who was now just wailing through the evening in pain.

"Yes! He can't take much more of this!" Ruby stated giving a celebratory fist pump.

"Neither can we!" Looking at her team mates Ruby was only understanding the sever toll of running around the battle field fighting monsters all day was having on her team mates. "We need to kill this thing! Now!" Weiss stated panting with her hands on her knees.

Ruby took one look at her surroundings and her teammates, a plan having formed in her head.

"Everyone got enough magic left in them for one last attack?" Ruby asked sizing up her teammates.

"Don't look like we have a choice now do we?" Weiss asked cracking her neck.

"Grrr." Blake nodded while she glared at the dragon.

"I'm game any time! Let's see how this dragon holds up against a four member attack!" Yang stated with a crack of her knuckles and a smile on her face.

"Alright huddle up! Game plan time!" With Ruby's declaration the the four girls got together to talk, exchanging details here and there about their weapons and magical abilities and how much they each had left to give. "Alright let's go Team DRAGON SLAYER!" With Ruby's declaration her plan went into motion.

First Blake jumped to one of the largest of the nearby trees, the she threw her gun blade into the other large tree right across from it. Ruby jumped up into the air and landed Crescent Rose onto the wire of Blake's weapon. Yang grabbed hold of the blade and pulled it back like she was loading up a giant sling shot. As a finishing touch Weiss added her protective wind barrier around Ruby.

"Only you could come up with a plan like this." Weiss stated, a tiny hint of amusement in her voice.

"PREPARATIONS: READY!" Ruby reloaded Crescent Rose with another fresh cartridge. "TARGET IN SIGHT!" Yang aimed Ruby at the head of the dragon, who was preparing another fire blast. "3 2 1! FIRE!"

Yang slammed her Gauntlet into the barrel of Ruby's Crescent Rose, both of the guns fired at the same time, their power combined with the make shift sling shot broke the sound barrier sending Ruby forward, her only protection was Weiss's wind barrier. The Dragon fired another fiery blast at Ruby but Weiss's wind barrier drilled through it until Ruby was at the dragon's neckline. Hooking the dragon around the neck with Crescent Rose Ruby slammed the dragon into the Cliff wall and using her own speed magic began running up the wall of the cliff while being supported by Weiss's wind until her High Frequency blade chopped through the neck of the dragon at the top of the cliff, creating a short shower of blood that covered the three on lookers standing there.

"I hate teenagers." Glynda stated while she wiped blood off of her face.

"Well what do yah know." Prism looked down at the floor of the forest, and saw the massive spiral that looked like the picture of a rose. "A Bloody Rose eh. Interesting."

* * *

Later that evening, after everyone was rested, cleaned and fed the next issue to tackle was the acceptance ceremony into the school, where they discovered the third part of the team building process.

"For the retrieval of the White Rook pieces. May I introduce Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren." In the second to last team formed that day, the aforementioned individuals were lined up on stage. "I declare you, Team JNPR, the champions of the Summoner known as the White Rook, Blanc DuMark." Ozpin stated as Blanc, now wearing a white rook piece around her neck, walked forward from the now non-existent row of summoners on stage, getting tackled by Nora as Pyrrha brought them both back stage alongside Jaune and Ren.

"And now for the last team to join the freshman class. For Retrieving the White Knights I declare Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long Team RWBY!" As Ozpin listed off names the members of the newly Christened Team RWBY appeared via spotlights. "Champions of the 'White Knight' Prism Ashram!" With that the spot light shown in the same place that Blanc was earlier to reveal no one.

For the longest period of time everyone just stared at this bizarre turn of events until...

"COME HERE YOU!"

...The sound of crashing echoed from the back stage.

Suddenly a Poro ran out onto the stage, turned around, and made a Raspberry at Prism who was chasing after him. For a few good minuets Prism just ran back and forth chasing after the mischievous ball of fluff until he took one leap and pinned it down.

"Alright you...!" Prism looked it's Poro Zwei in the eyes as he held him with both hands. "Drop it!" The Poro shook side ways in a no. "So you're gonna be difficult eh?" Prism turned the Poro around and began beating on him like one might beat on a stubborn bottle of Ketchup. "Drop it! Drop it! DROP IT!" Eventually a single white rook piece on a key chain was spat out of Zwei's mouth that Prism promptly attached to a magnetic stud in it's left ear. "Okay now I'm ready." Prism was about to walk onto the stage until it realized that it was already on stage. "Ah whoops." Prism stated, prompting the audience to laugh.


	8. Port

**Author's Note** : Another week, another chapter, FYI, I appreciate reviews, my little tally of am I doing good, or am I doing bad, just putting that out there.

* * *

 _Red, not the color of snow, and yet the snow was red anyway. There were several causes, most of them in the snow where it was the reddest. But chief among them was the man sitting down on a chair across from her, untouched. Never Again!_

* * *

The shill shriek of a high pitched whistle knocked Weiss out of her nightmare and more importantly out of her bed. Weiss scanned her surroundings for the chief cause of the end of her slumber, however unrestful it may have been. Firstly she noted was that the shared dorm room that the five of them shared was just as plain looking as when she had gone to bed, which considering the fact that they didn't have time to decorate it after their long jaunt through the woods and tedious welcoming ceremony essentially meant that it was a blank slate with two bunk beds and a hammock out in the balcony for Blake, who for some odd, no doubt Faunus related reason, preferred to sleep outside.

"Up and at em Weiss!" A familiar high pitched voice stated overly enthusiastically.

"I take it that you are to blame for waking me up Ruby?" Weiss stated annoyed and still in the undignified position of being head first on the ground.

"Well we had to try something to wake you up." Yang stated picking Weiss up and standing her up with sufficient ease that made Weiss strongly suspect she needed to put on a few pounds of muscle.

"You're such a sound sleeper that you slept through your's, Ruby's, mine, Yang's and Prism's alarm clocks all at once." Blake explained listing off names on the tips of her fingers.

"Besides we still have to unpack." Yang stated holding up a suitcase, which promptly popped open and spilled out it's contents. "And decorate!"

With that the girls had each claimed a corner of the room. They had a large walk in closet with sufficient room for five people's clothes. One wall in the room had been taken over by Yang, featuring various boy band posters that both she and Ruby shared. Another had been claimed by Weiss, who had hung a painting of a large wintery castle. Between their collections of literature Ruby and Blake had managed to takeover a large book case that the girls strongly suspected was meant for text books. As a final touch, the girls added a rug they found in Prism's thing's, which based on the speed by which the Poro had taken to it, meant that it was for Zwei.

"Great, I get to spend the rest of my high school life with two fur balls, a zombie, a dragon and a androgynous mutant." Weiss stated noting that this situation was beyond even her worst case scenario.

Aside from decorating the four girls had changed into their uniforms, the girls were wearing long stockings as an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt with a red ribbon tied at the collar.

"Aw don't you four look cute all dressed up for your first day of class." The four girls turned around to face Prism, who was now standing in the door way.

"And where have you been, whatever you are? We would have appreciated a little help decorating our room." Weiss stated deciding that she would come up with a name for Prism's 'species' later.

"Class." At this statement Prism held out his card which displayed a holographic representation of the class scheduled and a digital clock. "Like you four should be." Prism didn't even have time to get out of the way of the girls before it had been plowed over by four girls rushing out of the door. A worried Zwei hopped over to Prism and licked its face until it awoke. "Oi I'm up little buddy!" Once conscious, Prism moved into a sitting position with his legs crossed and Zwei hopped onto his lap, snuggling with Prism. "I wonder how long it'll take them to realize I could've just Summoned them to class." On that note the amused Prism just vanished off into a summoner's beam.

Naturally the girls did their best to make it to class as quickly as possible, Yang however insisted that they make a detour first and the others soon understood why.

"You've got to be kidding me." Weiss stated with a look of total defeat on her features.

With that, the three of the four girls rode to their first class on a trolly being pushed by the group's resident speedster Ruby. He ability to go from Zero to sixty was second to none, her stopping speed on the other hand, not so much. Thus the crude makeshift attempt to save face was interrupted by three girls being sent flying through the front door and landing face first in front of the teacher as he was introducing himself.

"Good Morning class I will be your monster biology teacher, _Professor Peter Port!_ " The teacher in question stated, placing emphasis on each of his words and writing his name on the black board. The man in question was quite large, both in stature and in the gut, he had grey hair most predominantly seen in the beard that took up the bulk of his face and made it hard to see his eyes. "Firstly, monster biology 101. A basic over view, please turn your textbooks to page seven." Apparently not noticing the three girls who had nearly landed on him, Professor Port began pacing in front of the class, stepping on Blake's hand in the process. Weiss and Yang both had to suffocate Black's scream of pain before the three of them alongside Ruby took their seats near the front of the room. "The first thing you have to understand about Monster biology is that it is wildly unpredictable. Magic exists in our world in extremely dense concentrations. Whenever a creature of any sort comes into contact with these pockets of magical energy the results can be wildly unpredictable. Some have been known to grow extra heads..." Professor Port stated indicating a wall mount of a two headed Murk Wolf. "Others grow dramatically in size." Next was a mount of a giant insect head. "Some times different kinds of animals are merged together into hideous hybrids." The next head could best be described as a 'Spider cat.' "In rare cases, entire chunks of the area spontaneously come alive!" Finally, a face that suspiciously looked like it was made from a pile of rocks. "Perhaps the most famous case of this phenomena is the Faunus." Still struggling to keep from screaming with her probably broken hand Blake's ears immediately perked up. "But that is a topic for my colleague in the history department to share with you. For now however, we will be doing dissection."

"Dissection?" Jaune asked, sitting at the far end of the class room. "Isn't that something that usually waits closer to the middle of the year?"

"Oh trust me Mr. Arc you'll like this kind of dissection." Pulling on a lever, Professor Port revealed a trap door opened revealing a large hornet type creature that was chained to some sort of hidden compartment under the class room.

"I don't see how I'd enjoy this." Jaune stated shrinking back into his chair.

"Too true. Monster Biology is extremely unpredictable. And yet, they retain the qualities of whatever manner of creature that they were mutated from in the first place. Insects have multiple redundant organs, and hard exoskeletons to protect them from harm. Therefore what is the correct method by which to dispatch this beast?" Professor Port stated, standing just out of reach of the monstrous insect as it tried to bite his head off. Seizing the opportunity, Weiss shot her hand through the air and waved it frantically. "Yes, Miss Schnee?"

"If you hack off a limb, where the exoskeleton is soft, then the creature will rapidly bleed out!" Weiss stated in smug satisfaction.

"Who knows." Which turned to confusion with the professor's vague statements. "In spite of these minor deductions monster biology is wildly unpredictable, and necessitates a fair amount of guess work. Insects evolved from fish, but that does not mean that you would kill a fish creature the same way you would an insect creature. Even if two creatures look alike, they may have entirely different strength's and weaknesses. The only way to know, is to put your theory into practice." Port stated beckoning to the creature that was trying to eat him. At once Weiss stood up straight, proud and determined, staring at the challenge that awaited her with grit. "Good answer." Professor Port stepped aside creating a straight line of sight between Weiss and the creature he had hog tied in front of the class.

Weiss worked the controls of her scroll, summoner magic had several benefits, one of which being the ability to swap out clothing on the fly with just a few taps on the touch screen. Thus Weiss had managed to change into her combat attire and summon her blade Myrtenaster without the need for a lengthy intermission. As soon as Weiss had stepped in Professor Port had stepped out, a large set of bars popped out of the floor and connected to the ceiling trapping Weiss with the insect.

"Let the games begin!" Professor Port threw down a lever that was stuck out of the wall, releasing the giant insect from it's bindings. Immediately the monster went on the offensive, striking at Weiss with everyone on it's many bladed appendages. Weiss's blade flailed wildly as she rapidly parried eat blow from the hornets many attacks, putting lightning in her blade doing little to slow the beast down. "Weiss! Go for it's eyes! That's where it's weakest!" Ruby shouted from the other side of the bars.

" _Go for the eyes you dolt!_ "

Weiss instinctively spun around to chew out Ruby and her opponent struck, stabbing her square in the side with it's stinger and throwing her against the bars. Weiss prepared a weak defense against her opponent when suddenly a loud bang accompanied a round projectile splattering her opponent's head against the chalk board.

"Not too bad Ms. Schnee, but it's best not to let your temper get the best of you." Rescinding the cage back into the ground. "Now then off to the nurse's office with both you and Ms. Belladonna, after all we can't let that hand get infected." Blake stiffened up a little at the realization that her poorly kept secret had not even been that. Pressing a few keys on his own card Professor Port had sent both girls to the nurse's office in blue summoner's beams. "Now class this is an excellent example of the unpredictable physiology of monsters. For instance, one might think of decapitation as a sure fire method to eliminating your enemy." Suddenly the headless insect sprung back to life, blindly flailing it's many arms around trying to strike at anything, Professor Port however simply expertly stuck his blunderbuss where the head had been and fired a single projectile turning the creature's insides to mush that spilled out on the floor. "But this may not always be the case." A few more key taps and the creature's remains were summoned away, leaving the class room spotless. "Now than, start reading chapter one."

* * *

In the nurse's office, Blake had already gotten her hand bandaged and now Weiss was getting that insect's stinger taken out and her wound patched up by a Ram Faunus nurse.

"So are you going to tell us, or are you just suicidal?" Blake asked studying the nurse's handiwork on her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it." Weiss stated in a growl facing away from Blake, only partly out of necessity.

"People are going to find out sooner or later." Clearing her throat, Blake continued with a deeper intensity. "People named Prism." Immediately, Weiss straightened out as Blake explained a known truth to her. "As our summoner, Prism is going to inevitably know our every thought, every feeling, ever memory as part of its lesson plan, it's going to go poking its nose around our skulls until our every secret is laid bare. And as part of that same lesson plan, we're going to have to do the same to it, which means that we'll know each other's secrets as well."

"You misunderstand Blake, it's not a secret in that I'm hiding it, I merely do not wish to talk about a painful subject." Weiss stated making a nice recovery, it help that it was true for the most part. "Can't be helped then." On that note, Blake got up and headed for the door. "If I may be excused?" The Nurse waved Blake off and with that Weiss was left alone to wallow in her own grief.


	9. Gold Part 1

**Author's Note** : And now it's three chapters to one Review, If you guys don't like the story, just say so! I can take a little bit of constructive criticism. Also meant to publish this yesterday, sorry for the confusion everyone.

* * *

 _Black, smoke, the air was thick with it, unbelievably so, the smell of fire, the smell of death. She was use to death, they all were, but nothing like this, like smoke and ash, like fire and brimstone, like the people she knew and loved. Never Again._

* * *

Ruby was awaken by the sound of a bell ringing, she shot up startled with the paper that she was suppose to be writing on stuck to her face.

"WhoWhatWhere!?" Yang took the liberty of peeling the paper off of her sister's face.

"Feeling better now that you've had a nap Rubes?" Yang asked with a big smile on her face.

"Ugh! I was suppose to take notes for Weiss and Blake!" Ruby whined as she slammed her head against the counter of her desk.

"That's okay, none of you missed anything, he just rambled on and on about nothing while we all read the chapter, it's no wonder you fell asleep. Everything we need to know is in here." Yang stated holding up the textbook for Ruby to see. "Come on, we got history next, you'll probably be able to finish up that nap."

Playfully ruffling Ruby's hair the two sisters went for the door. And just as Ruby was walking through the door 'POP!' her weapon Crescent Rose sprung to life and unfolded itself in the doorway while still attached to her belt, leaving her stuck there as the Sniper Scythe's blades were lodged in either side of the door.

"What the heck!?" Ruby screeched in bewilderment at the situation she found herself in. Apparently not done malfunctioning yet, Crescent Rose picked this time to fire off, sending Ruby into a tail spin as the blade tore through the door, further damage either to the building, a bystander or to Ruby herself being prevented thanks to Yang's intervention. "You alright Sis?" Yang asked holding her sister by her shoulders. "Crescent Rose has never malfunctioned like that before!" Ruby stated trying to steady her dizziness.

Yang heard the distinctive sound of snickering coming from across the hall, looking over in that direction Yang saw the members of Team CRDL. Notable among them were Cardin Winchester, large, muscled with short red hair. He wore the male version of their uniform, wearing a black with red accents he almost looked like a gentleman, almost. Arrogant, over confident, jerky, moronic, cowardly, racist and other adjectives that Yang was far too polite to use came to mind when Yang looked at him.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it sis." Yang stated supporting Ruby's body.

Second class was history, Weiss and Blake were already out of the infirmary good as new and rejoined their teammates in the classroom.

"Good Morning class."

The new teacher was the opposite of Professor Port in every way. Whereas Port was overweight this one was skinny, so thin that he gave the impression that a light breeze could knock him over, whereas Port was old he was young, he could be mistaken as one of the senior students even. Whereas Port was neatly dressed in military uniform this individual was clearly in a big hurry getting dressed this morning, his shirt was miss buttoned, his green hair was a wild mess, the right lens of his glasses was cracked, and his fly was open.

"I am Doctor Bartholomew Obleck!" At blurring speeds which should have sent the contents his morning cup of coffee flying the teacher wrote his name across the chalk board in bold oversize letters. "And I am your history teacher. In my class we will cover the various events that have shaped our world ranging from the first Rune Wars up to more recent events such as the founding of the League of Legends." With the same blurring speed Doctor Obleck erased his name and wrote across the board in it's place information concerning the first Rune War, prompting the class to open their text books to the first chapter.

"The First Rune War, or RWI, or as it is some times more popularly known 'the War of the South' was by far the largest and most significant of the Rune Wars taking place over two thousand years ago. The large scale release of magical energy caused large scale alterations to the entire Southern portion of the continent, several 'Rune Engines' designed to release large amounts of magical energy were abandoned in the South causing plant life to grow out of control at a dramatically accelerated pace turning civilization into rampant jungle plagued with vast mutations, these lands became known as the Plague Jungles. In order to contain the damages several summoners cooperated to move large portions of earth and stone onto the equator separating the North and the South. This became known as the Targon Mountain range. When the attempt was made to regain the lost southern the territories the armies of the North was met with one particular problem. Would anyone like to hazard a guess to what that was?"

Blake smiled knowingly and raised her hand into the air.

"Yes Miss Belladonna." Bartholomew replied excitedly.

"Faunus. They called it Chimera magic, the magical energies inside of the rune engines, primarily human in origins, fused with the native animals in the area, prompting large scale rapid evolution in several different kinds of animals into entirely new independent sapient species with human characteristics." It was a certain point of pride for Blake that she knew where her people came from, not from some ridiculous story of gods creating slaves that the humans were so fond of conceiving, they were born free, and would stay free.

"Correct. By the time the people of the North had come back to the the South they discovered the lands already inhabited by the earliest Faunus and assumed them to be simple savages. To be fair, the newly evolved races, collectively dubbed Faunus, had little time to develop language or other means of communication. Several of the northern tribes began rounding up the Faunus in mass to serve as subjects in experiments and slavery. However the newly evolved Faunus were fast learners. Who here, who is not a Faunus, tell me what advantages The Faunus had over those who had come to claim their lands?" Bartholomew asked looking around the class.

Surprisingly enough, it was Cardin who raised his hand to answer the question, leaned back in his chair and feet on the table.

"I know that it's easier to teach a animal how to fight than a human." Was Cardin's cold, arrogant, and massively racist comment. Bartholomew had to resist the urge to vomit.

"Is there anyone with a less offensive answer?" Bartholomew replied with whack a ruler off of Cardin's legs to illustrate his disgust. Yang took the liberty of looking around the classroom, specifically at her Faunus classmates and sized up her opponents the same way she would before she invaded a enemy base and thus raised her hand. "Ms. Xiao Long perhaps you'd like to redeem your class for me?" Bartholomew asked hope and disappointment mixed in his voice as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well truth be told I'm no expert, but looking at my teammate here I see extra ears so better hearing and eyes like a cat, so she can see better in the dark. And I know from personal experience that she can be quite 'beastly' when she fights too." Yang stated smirking as she seized the opportunity to praise her teammate.

"Very good Ms. Xiao Long. Indeed in many cases the northern tribes attempted to strike at the Faunus during the night, and for their troubles were effectively and efficiently slaughtered. To this day tensions between the North and the South remain... tight. Most Faunus living in the North are the descendants of the slaves that were captured from the south, others have been spontaneously generated from magical events in the north, both accidentally and intentionally. A few have even made the decision to cross the boarder into the North." Doctor Obleck stated eyeing Blake knowingly. "Open your books to chapter one and begin reading."

* * *

Once second period was over the girls had gone to the locker rooms, to get ready for third period. As one might expect Gym was the period where they were expected to do physical training to accompany the skills they were intended to learn, but in addition to that they were also to do combat practice. Now granted with the summoner magitech at their finger tips the subject of getting dressed was streamlined, to say the least, but that didn't mean that a short break to rest before class wouldn't be unappreciated.

"So are we going to talk about earlier?" Yang asked shooting Weiss a suspicious look.

"I am fully healed from my injury, you needn't be concerned about my well being." Weiss stated brushing off her teammates concerns.

"Not what I meant, you had the situation under control until Ruby piped up, and the look you shot her isn't one that you give to a teammate." Yang explained, a hint of her displeasure in her tone.

"I have... issues, with asking for help." Weiss stated cryptically.

"It's a situation she's not comfortable discussing." Blake explained while she checked the sight on Gambol Shroud's machine Pistol. "I'm sure Prism will be able to give us the bluff notes once it starts poking around her head." Blake explained experimentally swinging the smaller of her two swords before putting it away.

"Fair enough, you guys go on ahead! I'm going to do some work on Crescent Rose." Ruby stated waving off her teammates.

From a early age, Ruby's uncle Qrow had drilled into her the importance of making sure that proper maintenance was regularly performed on her weapon, especially one as high end and powerful as Crescent Rose. Given how it had malfunctioned today, it had become especially important that she gave it it's regular check up especially if she was expected to use it today. So Ruby got to work, using a bench as a tool bench Ruby was almost ready to take it apart and went for her tool box in her locker when she was suddenly kicked inside of it.

"Hey what's the big idea!?" An annoyed Ruby stated as she scrambled around in her locker.

"Have a nice trip!" Someone saying that the locker that Ruby was in had suddenly been summoned away.

* * *

By the time that she had got out Ruby found herself in a familiar forest, a forest of dead trees that had turned black and white from rot and decay.

"I'm on the Shadow Isles? How'd I get out here?" Ruby asked looking around the area, and hearing the all too familiar growl of the locals.

* * *

For this class the champions class had been joined by the summoners in the gymnasium. Even though that was what it was, it looked more like a colleseum with more space for seats than for the intended purpose of a Gym. That said, the space was still huge, and they could easily have a battle royal right here and now. Their apparent instructor on the other hand was none other than Glynda Good-Witch.

"I don't see Ruby Rose. Where is she?" Glynda stated, her well known sour demeanor in full effect.

"In the locker room last I checked, her weapon was malfunctioning so she was gonna work on it." Yang explained thumbing the locker rooms down the hall from the gymnasium.

Glynda appeared to ponder this fact as she scowled at the door leading out of the room.

"Can't be helped then." Glynda turned her attention to one of her students, a member of Team CRDL with his blond hair styled into a Mohawk. "Go get her."

On that note the student in question scurried out of the class room before he suffered some horrible fate concocted by Glynda.

"Class I will be blunt. This is a combat Academy. As such this class that you have come here for." Some of the students started to let out various cheers, only to be silenced by a nasty glare from Glynda. "As a summoner I however am woefully under qualified to teach you, as such, allow me to introduce your instructor."

Waving her wand a huge pillar of bright blue light appeared next to Glynda and from it came the form of a giant man clad in armor, a purple cloak, a mask with six eye-holes in it, and most notably of all, a huge brass lamp post resting on his shoulder. This was the 'Grandmaster of Arms' Jax.

"Why have I been summoned?" Jax asked bluntly turning his attention to Glynda.

"These children have come here to learn how to fight from a League Champion." Glynda replied equally blunt.

"Then they will not be disappointed." Turning to face the class Jax simply stated some ominous words that instantly had the entire class on edge. "Let us begin."


	10. Gold Part 2

**Author's Note** : Still no reviews, shame, it looks like I'm going to be writing Heroes path for the rest of my life, ah well, moving on.

* * *

Jax walked through the gymnasium, looking over the class with razor sharp scrutiny.

"Sloppy." Jax paused in front of a one on one fight between Nora and Jaune "Valkyrie, swing from above and use the weight of your weapon to your advantage, swinging from behind creates more work for yourself for the same result." Using his lamp post Jax adjusted the position of Nora's hammer so that rather than swinging from behind she would swing from above. "And you..." Now turning his attention to Jaune Jax used his lamp post to adjust the position of his shield so that it was at an angle. "You deflect two handed blows, not block, keep your shield at an angle and push it away after it makes contact."

As instructed Nora slammed her hammer down on Jaune and Jaune pushed it away with his shield and retaliated with a stabbing lunge with his blade. Weiss was managing to keep pace with Blake's duel wielding strikes in spite of making the bare minimum amount of movement. Jax grabbed a grenade one of the students threw at another and instead threw it above Weiss and Blake stunning both of them.

"Schnee, more action less thought, Belladonna change it up a little!"

Most of those fighting had been paired up with their teammates, however there were two exceptions, Yang Xiao Long and Cardin Winchester. Ruby was still no where to be seen, and Cardin's Team mate Russel had been sent to look for her. Under normal circumstances, Yang knew that it wouldn't be unusual for Ruby to take an overly extended period of time to make sure that Crescent Rose was in top condition, between the complexity of the weapon and Ruby's overly large amount of affection for it. That said Yang knew Cardin, and he was smiling about something.

"What's up with you? I haven't seen a smirk that big on your face since we dated!" Yang asked, her suspicion plain in her voice.

"Oh I'm just thinking about things right now!" Cardin stated, the big smirk on his face still present.

Speaking of whom Yang spotted Cardin's teammate return to the gym, carrying with him wrapped in Ruby's tool roll the disassembled remains of Crescent Rose.

"What. Did. You. DO?" Yang growled, smoke coming off of her hands where she had grabbed hold of Cardin's Mace.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cardin stated, his cocky tone of voice only serving to aggravate Yang even more.

Infuriated now, Yang wound up her arm, and it grew to an enormous size and covered it in golden yellow scales. At the moment Yang threw her punch with the oversize arm, a flame erupted out of her elbow shooting her arm forward like a rocket, and the moment of impact a second huge flame erupted out of her fist and shot Cardin across the room, the massively powerful combination of flame magic having knocked him out cold, ironically enough.

"Well ain't that unexpected. Class." Drawing the attention of the class away from Yang and onto himself Jax continued by pointing at Yang.

"For your first assignment, an A+ to whoever takes her down!" With that declaration, many clicks sounded as weapons were loaded with fresh munitions and the safeties were removed.

* * *

Ruby had been left to run away from the undead wolves and bears of the Shadow Isles. She grabbed hold of a scythe that had been discarded during the initial undead uprising and used her vastly superior speed to get behind the wolves and slash through them. Then she ran down a hill letting the bears chase her. Like Professor Port said, a monster born from magic and animals will often retain the weaknesses of the base animal. Bears were uncoordinated at the best of times, turning into a zombie would have only made that worst, so with that in mind Ruby jumped back and ran at the bears combining both of their momentum to cut the bears to pieces with one swing.

"Well that's one problem done." Ruby was in a bit of a pickle to say the least, she was trapped on the Shadow Isles, of all the deep dark holes in the world filled with death, destruction and other unpleasantness she had to wind up here of all places.

Now being a mage who drew power from the dead, Ruby was logically at the most powerful in a place that was choked, hung by the noose and left to rot from death. That wasn't her issue. Her issue was that of all of the different types of mages in the world not a single one of them were despised more by the residents of the Shadow Isles more than Grave Diggers. Any attempt to leave or escape from the island would just draw more attention to herself, and that was assuming that she could locate a functional craft that was sea worthy. Rather her best option was simply to determine where the first place that Yang or the summoners would look for her, go there, and try not to be caught or discovered along the way. Evidently, the most fortified location she could think of was the one she just found, a beached Noxian warship, The S.S. Cyclops.

"Okay if I'm going to fend those things off until help gets here, then I need a weapon." Ruby took in her environment, Iron Bark Trees, trees with bark as strong as Iron, but that wasn't nearly as strong as the hardened core at the center of the trees, perfect for the shaft of a new scythe. Taking a Fallen Iron Bark Tree, Ruby was able to use the scythe that she had already picked up and carved out the central shaft of the tree, breaking the blade in the process. Not caring, Ruby found the most appropriately scythe sized chunk of metal broken off from the hull of the ship. Nox utilizes ships made from a iridium carbon alloy enhanced by earth magic, making them virtually indestructible. The only reason this one bit had been broken off was because it had fallen from a great height, at least that's what Ruby assumed from the ship sticking out of the dirt with the rear to the sky like a sky scraper Utilizing her shoe lace Ruby tied together the shaft and the metal scrap, then sharpened the metal using a stone into a blade, finally completing a decent scythe.

"Well that'll do for now."

Ruby entered the ship and began making her way to the top, being the most easily defensible location on the ship and the one that she could see the entire island from, when someone from the league did come looking for her she would know.

* * *

Inside of the Gymnasium, the entire class had Yang surrounded, her temper flaring to the point that she was literally _steaming_ with fury. On the one hand, A+ sounded promising, but on the other hand, she did look kind of dangerous right now, so they were being cautious. But then the first spark of a raging inferno stepped forward.

"Oi what are you lot gawking gawking at!?" Some would call them stupid, a single man with nothing but metal armor to protect him stepping out to meet a raging dragon. "It's just one girl!?" Other's would call it bravery, volunteering to slay a rampaging monster to save lives. "Out of my way!" Cardin Winchester has always been both very stupid and very brave. So at the end of the day the difference between brave and stupid was simply winners and losers. Cardin wasn't going to win this one. "Just hit her! Like this!" Cardin slammed his mace into the back of Yang's head with sufficient force that Yang was now bent over holding her bloodied head in pain. "See? Easy!"

Then Yang let out a brief growl of pain before breathing in sharply. "You just hit me in the head didn't you?" The entire class took a single step back at that statement. "Did yah know that if you don't do it right, a blow to the head can kill a person?" Yang absorbed her dragon arm, only for her entire body to be instead covered in a layer of golden scales. "So that means you were trying to kill me right now right!?" Suddenly Yang stood straight up with a maddened grin on her now scaly and bloodied face. "So you know that you've got this coming right!?" Yang slammed her fist into Cardin's face, and fired off one of her Shot Gauntlet's Ember Celicia sending Cardin cartwheeling through the air in a manner that somehow stripped every article of clothing off of him bar his socks, his underwear, and one shoe. Now officially terrified all eyes were once more on Yang.

"Ding!" Prism stated a tiny hammer in hand having used it to ring a bell.

"GYYYRRRAHHH!" A single Punch from Yang sent one student flying.

One tried to take advantage of the brief opening to kick her upside her head, and for his troubles was grabbed by his outstretched leg and thrown into another group of students. Another group of students got out various range projectiles, everything from a chain gun to a grenade launcher and fired the all at once at Yang. Yang jumped through the air and grabbed the grenade in her teeth before spitting it back at the group. Slamming down into the ground, a shock wave went throughout the floorboards knocking most of the students down, before Yang managed to rip out half of the floor and sending everyone flying into the back wall of the barrier surrounding them, and then blasting that with fire, turning the floor boards into flaming projectiles.

"Enough!" A sudden gust of wind blew the flaming projectiles aside, the one responsible was none other than Lie Ren of Team JNPR. "Calm down! I don't want to fight you!" Lie Ren stated, his arms having already turned green and scaly.

"Wait a second: there's two half dragon's at the school?" While Jax's impromptu lesson plan was going on, he, Blake and Weiss had taken to the stands, the very strong barrier around the fighting area was, for the time being, containing Yang's immense fury.

"Half Dragon's are rare, not non existent girl." Jax stated sitting between Blake and Weiss and the ten student summoners. "There is a particular family living in Ionia that for several generations now have served as the servants of a group of dragons, and in exchange it is said that they imparted upon that family the power of a dragon." Jax explained while he lounged in the chair with his feet up.

While they were talking about Ren's heritage, he and Yang had gotten into a fist fight, though at the moment said fight had broken down into fisticuffs consisting of both combatants attempting to punch each other at blurring speeds, though they seemed more preoccupied at the moment with simply blocking each other's punches with more punches. It was at that inconvenient time that Glynda chose to walk in with a highly amused Headmaster Ozpin.

"I hate teenagers." With a swing of her wand Glynda had all of the destroyed floor board's return to normal, put out all the fires Yang had started, and sent all of the injured students to the infirmary.

"Ms. Xiao Long, if you wouldn't mind calming down I believe that we have located your sister." Headmaster Ozpin stated, his ever infamous cup of coffee in hand as he looked at the two combatants.

* * *

A few minuets later in the infirmary everyone was getting patched up, Yang was in the process of getting the back of her head stitched while Ozpin stood in front of her next to a holographic chart.

"We detected a summoner's beam leaving the campus earlier today, from the vicinity of the locker room and most likely using the system by which students in the field may summon their lockers to them. Shortly there after young Mr. Thrush found your sister's locker missing and her weapon disassembled." The chart was then replaced by a picture of the Shadow Isles, out of date by several years on account of no one being willing to go anywhere near the place but that was it none the less the most recent picture they had. "This is where we tracked it to."

Both Blake and Weiss gaped in shock at the new information. Even if they had yet to cover the Shadow Isles in history class, that didn't stop a cornucopia of horror movies and other productions being set on the island chain, nor did it stop any one of the hundreds of horrifying stories about it from getting out.

"So what?" Yang on the other hand just got angrier. "If you know where that son of a gun Cardin Winchester sent my sister is, then take me to her!"

"What makes you think that Mr. Winchester is the one responsible for Ms. Rose's current state of affairs." Ozpin asked, cocking a brow with a serious look on his face directed to Yang.

"He was the one making Crescent Rose Malfunction! Every time that thing wasn't working right he and his smug punk face was there laughing behind her back!" Yang growled, bits of flame coming out of her mouth.

"Circumstantial evidence at best. And even if it was more concrete, Mr. Winchester's memory is failing him at the moment due to receiving a severe concussion. So we can't even read his mind to find the evidence." Glynda explained checking on Cardin's chart in her hands.

"Fine! Just take me to my sister so that I can go rescue her already!" Yang growled, growing increasingly enraged.

"Given your compromised state of mind sending you out on a mission at this point in time would be highly inappropriate." Glynda stated as she corrected the position of her glasses, trying to look more menacing.

"This is going to work one of two ways. The first is that you send me to get my sister and I get her back and bring her back here. The other is that you refuse, I turn anyone and anything in my way to ash, use your fancy computerized summoner system to go get her and bring her back. What way that we do do this depends entirely on you, so what's it gonna be!?"


	11. Gold Part 3

**Author's Note** : Again no reviews, no matter, here we have the third part in our little shadow Isles Trilogy. Also, I appreciate Reviews. Remember that!

* * *

Ruby had a clear goal in mind when she started this, get to the top of this ship, use that to find a way off of the island, get home for milk and cookies. But like any other poorly laid plan, it was falling apart. This ship was not designed to stick out of the dirt like a sky scraper to be climbed, it was a ship, it was meant to be navigated with it's bottom on the bottom laying length ways. Ruby had of course found foot holds, stairs, doors, battle damage, but there was a limit to what she could accomplish on blind luck. Then there was the distractions. The zombie members of the former crew, on top of the zombies from the isles that had managed to break into the ship and wreak havoc, and then there were the distractions that Ruby herself actually enjoyed.

"EIII! This is a mark EX3 Railgun! This isn't even suppose to be on the market yet!" Ruby had quickly learned that the ship had been loaded with experimental technologies developed as part of the three part conjunction between Nox, Zaun and Bilgewater.

What Ruby could carry through the Topsy turvy ship she brought back to this engineering deck, where she would then proceed to figure out how to integrate the technology into her once crude scythe. She had managed to successfully build a scythe that was easily on par with Crescent Rose, and appropriately enough she had decided to call Blue Rose. Satisfied with the weapon she had built she was just about to attempt to find her way to the top of the ship again when she saw a piece of technology she had not noticed the first time she entered the room.

"Hello there, what do we have here?" It was a small device, lodged in the wall of the room.

Admittedly, Ruby's knowledge about Noxian Naval craft was limited at best. But since this was the engineering deck, there should be a huge magical power generator here, but there wasn't. The closest thing she could find to a energy generator was this thing that fit in the combined palms of her small hands. Prying the device out of the wall, the lights went out all over the ship, confirming Ruby's suspicions that this thing, whatever it was, was what was powering the ship.

"Oh Cool! Very Cool! You are coming with me!" The roughly dodge ball sized object was golden and looked like a turbine of some sort, with runes lining it like a magic circle.

Placing the device in her satchel Ruby continued with her exploration of the ship.

* * *

Yang and Prism had been led by Professor Ozpin to a large room in the academy with several magic circles on the floor.

"Before we send you to rescue your sister, there is a process Champions go through called the Judgement, in which we determine if you are suitable for the rigors of the League process. Once synchronized to our network, we will be able to summon you to the field of battle that your sister has been trapped in, and retrieve her. Doing so in this manner carries the smallest possible risk to you, as if you are injured or killed, you will simply be returned to this room very much alive." Ozpin stated before he casually drank from his coffee cup.

"Alright so how do I do that? Do I have to..." Suddenly Prism spun Yang around with his hand and eyes glowing a bright blue.

" **SURRENDER YOUR MIND!** " Slapping it's hand to Yang's face Prism was plunged into the deepest parts of Yang's psyche.

* * *

" _I've always had a temper._ "

On the streets of the town Patch, a huge dust cloud had formed. A young girl, not even in the double digits of her age yet, her blond hair tied into double pigtails, had ripped a phone pole out of the ground and had used it as a blunt instrument to send ten grown men flying.

"Anyone else wanna talk trash about my famil-GUH!" Suddenly overcome by crippling pain Yang collapsed to the ground.

" _I can't explain why I feel so angry, I just do._ "

Another young girl, dressed in a pink hoodie and at least half of the first's age, rushed to her side, tears in her silvery eyes at the pain her sister who had just broke her own arm was in.

" _And no matter how hard I try to control it someone, whether myself, my family or a bystander who had nothing to do with me always got hurt._ "

A slightly older Yang adjusted a tie on a suit, a military uniform of the academy that she was just enrolled in.

" _Our parents tried to sort me out, sent me off to Signal Academy where my uncle was an instructor._ "

Ruby jumped onto Yang's back pouting a hug, she was not happy that Yang was being sent away.

" _Ruby was always at my side whenever she could be, it wasn't like the academy was far away, and she learned speed magic just so that she could zip over whenever she felt like it._ "

Standing in formation with her class, Yang saluted her drill instructor for the final time before her third summer break at the academy.

" _For three long years, I was good, I was in control of myself, I had achieved my goal, Ruby wasn't ever going to cry again. Not if I had anything to say about it._ "

A fourteen Year old Ruby stood in front of a mirror, completing putting on her new Signal academy uniform with the addition of a private's hat while saluting herself in the mirror, before she broke down in laughter.

" _First chance she got Ruby signed up for Signal, she just wanted more than anything to be with her big sister. No matter how much I smashed stuff or how much people were afraid of me Ruby was always at my side._ "

Ruby had been cornered by a quadrio of older students in the same class as Yang, among them the hateful son of the Winchester family Cardin.

" _But no matter how much of a fighter Ruby was, she really wasn't cut out for military school._ "

Standing a few feet away from the scene and watching it frozen as she was about to suck on a lollipop was none other than Yang Xiao Long.

" _Come to think of it, I don't think I was ever cut out for it either._ "

The lollipop was crushed and turned to ash in Yang's grip.

" _I always knew that Ruby was different, from the first time I had accidentally broken her neck in a hug and she turned into a walking corpse I knew that she was my special person that my strength could never, ever hurt._ "

Suddenly wielding a pair of chained together posts like nunchucks Yang had slammed the four boys out of her line of sight. Looking over Ruby gasped in shock as she saw Yang with a huge golden dragon's arm in place of her right.

" _But one day, I figured out just how different from other people that_ I _really was._ "

"GYYRRRAHHH!" Walking through the smokey ashen ruins of a newly burned down forest, littered with the remains of the small army that was sent after her, Yang just kept moving forward with her new found draconic arm no goal in sight.

" _I don't remember much about that day, my rage and the pain from my body tearing itself apart that I was in destroyed my memory._ "

When Yang awoke she was in a cage wearing five hundred pounds of restraints, on the other side of the bars was her uncle Qrow, the one who stopped her rampage.

"Why do you want to join the League of Legends?" Qrow asked in his voice but with a tone that wasn't his, like someone was speaking through him.

"Never Again. Whether it's me or someone else I won't ever let somebody make her cry again!"

* * *

Finally Yang broke out into the real world and collapsed on the ground clutching her head in pain.

"Ugh! Ouch!" Yang growled as she got back to her feet.

"That was rather intense wasn't it?" Prism got to it's feet, rubbing it's temples as Zwei jumped to it's shoulder to lick it's face in a show of support. "You really do have a temper don't you?"

"So did it work or didn't it?" Yang growled her impatience and anger growing once more.

"Let's find out!" Suddenly Prism bent it's arm and legs as if checking that it could, what Yang found surprising was that her body was following it's movements against her will.

"Congratulations Miss Xiao Long, you officially meet all the bare minimum requirements to join the League of Legends." Ozpin replied as he began circling the two sizing them up. "Unfortunately Prism for all of it's talent is still an amateur, as are you, it likely won't be able to connect to more than one mind at once. If it was a seasoned summoner with a team of veteran Champions then it would be a different story." Ozpin stated, trying his best to discourage Yang away from this suicidal and fool hardy plot of her's.

"Blah, Blah, Blah. Are yah done trying to tell me how stupid I'm being, cause the more of my time you waste the longer Ruby stays on that death trap and the angrier I'm gonna get!" Ozpin could tell that Prism was straining to hold Yang back, even it's powerful magic inherited from Reginald Ashram himself couldn't keep her in check forever.

"I was merely pointing out that the likely hood of saving your sister would go up if she had a team being sent after her instead of one person." Ozpin stated scratching his chin in concern.

"But professor, we can still send a team." Prism stated smirking, much to the confusion of the professor. "All for one, one for all!"

"Yes that could work!" Ozpin stated a look of relief on his features.

* * *

Having successfully climbed to the top of the tower she was now examining the device she found in the engineering deck.

"It uses gravity magic of some sort, but these are barrier runes, so is it trying to contain something of some sort?" Ruby really wanted to know what was inside of this thing, but prying it open meant unleashing whatever was inside, and by the looks of things it had some serious magic in place to keep that from happening.

She did not want to know what this thing could do when it cut loose, but activating it couldn't hurt any. So Ruby applied just a tiny bit of magic to the device itself. Suddenly the device whirled to life, it's runes started to glow a sinister shade of green. A huge bolt of magic shot out of the device and sailed through the air before crashing into the ground like a falling star, a huge explosion of magical energy erupted a moment later, wiping out a least a kilometer of the undead forest.

"Wow..." A stunned Ruby stated shocked with the impressive feat of magical power. "This thing is awesome! I can't wait to bring it back to the academy and show everyone! I'm gonna be the bestest coolest champion ever!" The young Grave Digger squealed.

Then she paled, hearing the sound of the entire forest's shuffling as every remotely mobile creature in the forests started to make their way to her.

"Ah Whoops."

It was only now that Ruby realized that she just fired off a huge flare consisting of things that these guys hate, based purely on the fact that it was so effective against forest she deduced that the device somehow absorbed and amplified her Grave Digger Magic. Ruby's options were limited, she could use this thing again, alert the residents of the Shadow Isles to it, and if for some reason it didn't work for a third time then they could get their hands on it and use it for all kinds of nasty purposes. On the other hand even with Grave Digger magic and the naturally massive reserve of raw undead energy around her her odds seemed... low. Suddenly in the same crater that Ruby had just produced using the mysterious device she found a summoner's beam came down and deposited someone. Quickly whipping a scope she found Ruby looked down at the crater and squealed with joy.

"Yang!" Before that is her features immediately twisted in confusion. "Yangs?"

* * *

Standing inside of the crater were four separate Yangs, leaving all four of them both surprised and impressed.

"Wow looks yah really did it Pris!" Yang1 stated admiring her selves.

It was not unusual to see multiple copies of one individual on the field of battle, in some cases on opposing sides of the battlefield. On the contrary, one of the 'game modes' was known as All Four One, in which in addition to the one regular leaguer three duplicates were also deployed on the field of battle to work together in a four against match up.

" _Yes yes I'm a genius this we know already let's move on. Now I know that it may be tempting for you to 'charge up' by letting the locals hit you and soak up their magic. Don't do that. That's a bad life choice. Unless of course you want to be turned into a zombie._ " Prism stated over the newly formed telepathic link between it and the Yangs.

"What's the big deal you said it yourself that we'll just be reset if get fatally injured or something or other." Yang2 asked as she scratched your head.

" _But not immediately, there will be a period of time where you will be under the influence of the Shadow Isles and you do as it tells you to. If it says go fight your other selves then you will do so without hesitation, if it tells you to go rip Ruby's pretty little head off and present it to them on a stick you will with enthusiasm. That is the power of the Shadow Isles, to make you kill your own loved ones and like it! Am I making myself clear?_ " Prism asked in a serious tone of voice.

"Crystal. Speaking of which where is Ruby? I thought you said she should be right here?" Yang3 stated examining the crater.

" _No I said that was the highest concentration of her magical energies was right where you landed. It's the Shadow Isles so she can afford to be a little reckless with the amount of power she expends._ " Prism stated a hint of curiosity about Ruby's current state of affairs in it's voice.

Noting the variety of undead creatures that were running past them one of the Yangs reached out and snatched up a small undead wolf and slammed it into the ground, watching it turn to dust moments later.

"This is Ruby's magic alright, it makes me feel hyper just standing on it!"Yang4 stated touching the ground.

"Well where is she?" Yang2 asked looking around frantically.

"Over there!" Yang1 stated pointing to a black and red figure on top of the ship tower waving at them. "Let's go!"


	12. Gold Part 4

**Author's Note** : Another week without reviews, _sigh_ , but moving on. Read, review, favorite and enjoy.

* * *

This situation wasn't entirely unfamiliar to Ruby, she was after all use to watching Yang sending people flying with her punches, and her hometown of Patch wasn't too far away from the Shadow Isles so occasionally she would pulverize the undead into dust too. But this was different, like a black tide of death and rot the residents of the death choked lands were swarming over the Yangs, who even with four times the smashing and fire power she was only barely pushing the enemy forces off of them. Without Grave Digger magic the most effective thing that Yang could do was incinerate them into ashes, even then Ruby observed in the highest concentrations of death magic, like here, the ash could be manipulated by the more seasoned and more intelligent of the undead, what Yang needed was for Ruby to get down there and lend a hand.

"Okay no problem, all I have to do is run fast enough to match my terminal velocity right?" Ruby looked down at the distance to the ground which was at least ten stories in height, which did not bode well for her odds of survival. "Right!" Ruby sat down on the edge of the makeshift tower with her legs over the edge. " _Sigh_ , Here we go, here we go, HERE WE GO!"

Ruby pushed herself off of the edge and quickly began running down the side of the ship as fast as her legs could carry her, letting the fall build momentum for her before using her powerful legs to push herself off of the side of the ship a few feet off of the ground. Ruby's plan to run down the side of the ship had gone off flawlessly, her landing strategy on the other hand could have used a bit more planning. Ruby bounced along the ground like a pebble that had been skipped along the surface of the lake, making sick cracking noises along the way. If not for her Grave Digger magic, she would be a full Zombie right now.

"What we take we intend to keep." Snapped to attention, Ruby spun around to the sight of a man of undeath dragging a lantern and sickle bound to him by chains across the ground. "What we are given we shall accept!" A single bony hand gripped the handle of the sickle with a crack, like a body being broken out of Rigor Mortis. "What was once ours shall belong to us once again!"

"Uh Oh!" Grave Diggers are taught at an early age to fear the sound of chains being dragged across the ground, fear the light of a lantern that is not lit by flame, fear the hooks of blades stained by blood, for these are the tools of one of the Shadow Isles most dangerous agents, one whose special is to break the minds of his prey until they cannot even comprehend their own suffering. "Thresh..." Was Ruby's simple, hushed, fearful statement that she could mutter.

"So nice of the cursed line of the Rose to come to my dwelling of her own volition. Once I have you I shall have to track down the rest of your filthy kind, one by one, torment them and their souls until they shatter, each time striking a wound to your whore of a mother before..."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Even though she had been crippled by her fear earlier on, Ruby had been filled with rage at Threshes last statement. "But my mother has been dead and buried for a decade." Ruby whipped out Blue Rose and aimed it business end first at Thresh. "But you of all people should understand having respect for the dead!"

Thresh smirked hungrily as he unwrapped the tools of his trade from his body.

* * *

The Yangs were starting to get tired, the constant swarm of the Shadow Isles residents were wearing down on them, they couldn't even feel the pain from the damage that they were inflicting anymore or from the constant shifting of their body parts from human to dragon.

" _Is it like this all the time for Ruby?_ "

Yang had to ponder, she had fought the undead before, she had even absorbed a bit of their magic. It felt vile, repulsive, and after their mother Summer Rose purged every last trace of undeath from her body she had an overwhelming urge to take a shower in industrial strength detergent and scrub with steel wool. But this was different. This wasn't some stray monster that had wandered too far away from the Shadow Isles or the Necromancer lands where her family had made it's whom, this was calm, peace, like her feelings of repulsiveness was just adjusting to a new world. It belonged here, she belonged here. Everyone belonged here. Then the sound of nails on a chalk board snapped her to her senses.

" _Runeterra to Yang! Come in Yang! I know that you've ignored my warnings to not let the locals hit you and now as a result you've started to come over to their way of thinking, so just to remind you DON'T DO THAT!_ " Prism shouted through it's link to Yang, snapping Yang out of her high.

"Yah we know that!" Yang1 growled before she punched out a huge undead bear.

" _In case you need a reminder. The Shadow Isles are probably trying to encourage you to go find Ruby and have her join their ranks together with you. But she can't, since she's already half-undead she'd just be poison to them. What they want is to destroy her!_ " Prism shouted, prompting the Yangs to growl as they incinerated another group of the undead.

"We know!"

" _Everything that has ever wanted to hurt your sister has gathered together in this forest and you are standing around wasting time while they attack her!_ " Prism's plan was a gambit, but from what he could tell about Yang's memories, she became a bottomless pit of will power and brute strength whenever she was angry.

"I KNOOOOW!" Suddenly both of Yang1's fore arms dragonified and grabbed the legs of Yang2 and 3 and began spinning them around at a high speed. Not only that, but the two Yang's that were now being swung around like ball and chains had started to spew out huge amounts of flame, devastating a huge number of the undead swarm.

"Impressive." Trotting along from a short distance away, was a undead centaur knight wielding a giant spear. "I am always looking for new recruits to add to my hoard." The Centaur looked over the Yangs, realization on whom sent them dawning on him. "The League of Legends. I received no mention of a battle to be held today, let alone 'All For One.' What business does the league have with I, Hecarim?" The Centaur asked in the third person, as if the description of giant mass of rotting horse meat on top of which someone had strategically attached a oversize rusted tin can wasn't enough to recognize the foul monster.

"Not the league and not with you. Out of our way before we knock you out of way!" Yang4 growled, spent cartridges of ammunition's popped from Ember Celicia and scattered on the ground.

"Of that I'm afraid that I cannot do." Hecarim spun his spear in his hands a few times before moving his hulking body to block the Yang's path. "Come at me if you dare!"

The four Yang's shot each other nods. Prism was right, they didn't have the luxury to waste any more time here than what was necessary, nor for that matter did they believe that they could defeat Hecarim if all four of them teamed up to fight him.

"Let's go!" Yang1 jumped into the air, and Yang2 and 4 grabbed her by her lower parts and hurled her through the air high above both the undead Centaur and the undead tree line.

"Not so fast!" Hecarim prepared to throw his spear to impale Yang1 only to have the top of it punched off by Yang3.

"Nah, uh, uh!" Yang3 stated mockingly waving her finger in front of the night centaur's face.

But it was a different matter if one went ahead while three stayed behind to keep Hecarim busy.

"So you intend to sacrifice yourselves? Cute, I will play along with your foolishness for the time being. But afterwards, I will continue with my duty, and slay all who would invade my realm!" Hecarim stated flicking his arm and putting his spear back together in the process. "Have at thee!" Hecarim swung the spear down on Yang2, who caught it in her hands.

He was strong, she'd give him that much, any normal human would be crushed by a blow like that. While Hecarim was distracted Yang3 came after him from the side and attempted to land a punch on him to the face, but Hecarim not only grabbed the fist but also crushed it in his own grip. With her two counterparts keeping Hecarim occupied Yang4 ran behind him in a effort to flank him, Hecarim countered with a donkey kick that Yang4 grabbed. Hecarim however countered the counter and slammed his back hooves into the ground along with Yang4 before stomping on her.

"Get off of me Harlots!"

With a wave of his arm Hecarim threw Yang3 away from him and wrenched his spear from Yang2's grasp before slamming it down with even greater force that Yang2 only narrowly avoided by jumping back. With Yang2 having moved according to his predictions Hecarim thrust his spear once more, this time he sent the weapon all the way through and popped it out blade first from Yang2's back, charging forward and slamming Yang2 down a second time, causing a summoner's beam to scoop up her broken body.

"So, the league did send you. I shall have to have a word with them later about these transgressions."

Hecarim turned around only to be grabbed by a golden dragon's arm and hurled through the air. On top of that, Yang4 blasted Hecarim and sent him flying further through the air and landing with a crash beyond the tree line.

"Think we got him?" Yang4 asked while she checked the fractures in her arms.

"GYYRRAAHHH!"

"That's a no." Yang3 stated breathing as she got ready for a fight again.

"Here." Yang4 ignited her hand on fire and grabbed Yang3's. "Take my magic power and go kick his ass!"

Yang3 accepted the fiery hand, suddenly fire seemed to travel from Yang4 to Yang3, the first of the two 'perishing' as a result of the magical drain and being taken away via summoner's beam.

"YOU!" Hecarim walked back onto the scene from the forest, he didn't even look like he had been scratched from the hit the Yang's gave him. "This isn't the first time I killed someone twice! And it won't be the last either!"

Hecarim charged forward his spear in stabbing position aimed straight at Yang. At the last moment Yang3 side stepped the blow and grabbed Hecarim's spear, then she used his own momentum to catapult him into the air. Not done yet Yang3 dragonified her arm and erupted a flame from the elbow like a thruster, landing a direct hit to the Centaur's mid section and sending him further into the air. Finally Yang3 retracted the arm and grew a dragons tail, before using it as a spring to shoot herself through the air and catch Hecarim in midair.

"Let's see how you like a little bit of fire in your diet!" Yang suddenly dragonified her mouth, producing the long snout of a dragon, before proceeding to suck up a huge amount of magic from the atmosphere. "Eat it and like it!"

More magic than she had ever taken in at one time before. Even though Yang could hear the sound of voice of the Shadow Isles poking in her head she knew it was already too late to do anything. Having already eaten a dangerous amount of magic Yang released it all at once in a huge fiery explosion. Even in the unlikely event that Hecarim choose to stay down from such an attack, he wasn't going to get back up anytime soon. And even though Yang's 2-4 had been taken out of the fight, Yang1 was still making her way to Ruby's location. More accurately though she was making her way to the sounds of someone shooting a sniper rifle off.

" _It's going to take a while before we can send your three counterparts back in, we still have to get the Shadow Isles out of them._ " Prism stated through it's link with Yang.

"Understood. I think I found Ruby and I'm making my way over to her now!" Yang stated as she appropriated a fallen tree as a sort of ground board.

" _Good luck._ "


	13. Gold Part 5

**Author's Note** : Again with the lack of reviews, what a shame, but I suppose I can't expect every story I write to be monstrously successful.

* * *

Running, over decayed corpse, under rotted tree, that was all Ruby could do right now. Right now her potential as a Grave Digger was at it's peak, but so long as there were fresh souls to torment, so was Thresh, and of the two of them Thresh was the one with significant more experience. But just because she was running, doesn't mean that she can't fight, what it meant is that she needed a opening. Thresh was doing well keeping up with her, as Ruby had observed during Thresh's league matches, his chains possessed the power of short range teleportation. All Thresh had to do was attach his chain to the point where he wanted to be and he would be there, or alternatively he could attach a chain to a ally, enemy or obstacle send the the other end somewhere he wanted the first thing to be, and it would go there in a flash. Thresh was even 'kind' enough to demonstrate this point no less than three times already with a bear, a tree and himself. In addition to being good for Ambushes, this annoying ability also made Thresh hard to hit, whenever Ruby had his fiery glowing skull in sight he had already moved out of the way and her shot only served to obliterate a tree. But now Ruby had a plan.

"You're never going to catch me Thresh!" Ruby stated before she fired her weapon into the ground shooting her off into the air.

"Wanna bet!?" For those who cannot fly, taking to the air is a crucial often fatal mistake. Without the ability to fly, the only way for one to take to the air would be to jump, which means that you can only go in a straight line, which means that you cannot evade a attack. Thus Thresh sent several of his meat hook tipped chains after Ruby. "Gotcha!"

With Thresh having fallen for her ruse Ruby put her plan into action. Ruby slammed her scythe down on the on coming chains tangling them on the end of Blue Rose, but so long as the hooks did not connect with anything, the Chain Warden would not be able to teleport again. Thus as soon as she landed Ruby took off through the forest as fast as her scythe shot enhanced legs could carry her, dragging the undead chain wielder through stone, tree and any undead creature Ruby could find as she went back to the Cyclops. It was once they were outside that Thresh had the opportunity to halt the make shift land skiing trip by slamming his scythe into the ground. Not only that, but the sudden stop allowed the hooks to briefly connect to Blue Rose allowing Thresh to yank it out of her hands with another teleport.

"You will pay for this indignity!" Thresh unleashed a huge swarm of his chains at Ruby, simultaneously producing a attack of huge size and a massive barrier of chains to protect himself. Ruby quickly ducked into the ship, listening to the Rat-A-Tat-A-Tat of the metal chains bouncing off of the metal side of the ship as the door had already slammed shut on him.

"Gotta catch me first!" Was the last thing that Ruby said before she disappeared into the ship, Thresh swarming chains finding every single opening in the ship in a effort to hunt Ruby down.

"YOU!" Suddenly, Thresh felt a iron clasp clamp down on his shoulder, if who ever it was squeezed any harder, his shoulder would be crushed, more than that though it was hot, as if burning tar had been pored on top. Thresh turned his head and bore witnessed to an enraged blonde who had been set aflame. "LEAVE! HER! ALONE!" Yang slammed her fist into Thresh's face knocking him back several feet, followed up grabbing his sickle and slamming it business end first into Thresh's chest, before finally slamming her fist into Thresh's chin hard enough to send him flying through the air. "You like playing with chains so much!" Yang grabbed a hold of Thresh's chains, she slammed the end that Thresh was connected to into the cyclops, causing the chain to get caught on a flag pole sticking out of the ship. "Then lets play!"

Yang yanked down on her end of the chains slamming Thresh's head into the pole from his end of the chain being suddenly yanked upwards, and was similarly yanked up several more times by Yang repeatedly having his head smashed in as a consequence.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Thresh commanded one of his chains pierce Yang's side, providing him with an opening to switch places with her so that Yang was the one hanging from a flag pole on the end of a chain while he was ready to hoist her up and smash her face in like she had his. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT!"

However, Thresh's attempts to yank on Yang were interrupted by Yang ripping his blade out of her and using it to yank him up to her. She gave the chain the bare minimum amount of movement possible, grabbing the weapon itself and wrapping the chain around her arm tightly. Finally, when Thresh was face to face with her Yang grabbing him by his neck and slammed him face first into the side of the ship. Not one to let something like that stop him Thresh hooked Yang again and teleported her further up the ship.

"Same old tricks? And I thought Hecarim was a one trick Pony!" Thresh ripped his hook away from Yang and used another to teleport away. There is nothing that he would like more right now than to take the soul of this woman, and inflict every bit of suffering she had onto him times a thousand, but the minds of the souls he had already gathered were on the verge of breaking, which meant that his power was about to hit rock bottom, he needed to get away, and fast. "Where do you think you are going!?" But before he could leave, Yang had him by his chain and was swinging him around through the air repeatedly slamming his face down in the ground.

"YANG!" Yang looked into the air and saw Ruby camped out on the main gun of the ship. "Get him up here!" Having some idea of what Ruby was planning Yang nodded in agreement. Yang yanked Thresh to her and tied him up with his own chains before throwing him into the barrel of the cannon. "Buh Bye!" Saying that Ruby, who had connected the magic generator she had found earlier directly to the gun, and powered it up using her Grave Digger magic to turn the gun into a massive anti-undead weapon.

The gun fired a huge red blast of magical energy into the heart of the Isles, the only things left of Thresh was his soul, struggling with his chains as they tried to shove him directly into his own lantern.

"GYAHH! AHHH! AAAAAHHHHHAAAAA...!" Even Thresh's screams were sealed away.

"Ruby!" With the issue of the chain warden dealt with the only real thing left to do here was get Ruby to safety, thus Yang jumped up to meet Ruby on the gun.

"YANG!" The two sisters went through their customary process of Yang crushing Ruby's spine with a hug and Ruby turning into a zombie for the duration of the embrace.

Once Yang had let go Ruby realized that she was covered in blood that wasn't hers.

"Yang! You're bleeding!" During her little skirmish with Thresh Yang had her flesh ripped by him several times, normally enchanted weapons would just get their magic sucked out and turn to dust as soon as they touched her, but considering that Yang was actively avoiding taking in anymore death magic they had suddenly become far more effective. It worked to her advantage anyway, considering how well she turned the chains against the psychotic undead.

"Don't worry about it. Come on lets get you out of here." Yang whipped out her card and was about to make contact with their exit strategy when she was suddenly pierced through the side by a huge lance.

"Found you at last." The one responsible was none other than Hecarim, having finally tracked down the Yang that got away Hecarim watched as she fell off of the multi story makeshift tower and crash into the ground.

"Yang!" Ruby ran down the side of the ship as she had done before, but this time she had control over her descent and thus was able to stop right in front of Yang, leaving her Rose petals to float through the air.

"Roses?" Hecarim watched the petals drift to the ground and burst into flame as soon as they made contact with the death imbued ground. "A Grave Digger!? The League dares to send the cursed lineage of the Rose here!?" Hecarim then took a closer look, immediately he saw a difference between Yang and Ruby, not one a normal person would notice, but one that a Champion of the League of Legends would. "No you weren't summoned here at all, this is not a attack but a rescue mission." The crying Ruby was startled when she saw Hecarim's lance ripped out of Yang's body and fly back into Hecarim's grasp. "On top of that, A failure." Ruby, tears streaming down from her eyes, glared hatefully at the undead horseman.

* * *

The 'Church' of the spider, a foul and disgusting organization that worships a gigantic undead spider known as Vilemaw as their god. Once every year, it's priestess would bring individuals seeking to be made immortal to the Shadow Isles.

"Great Vilemaw!" Speaking of the Spider Witch, Elise herself stood in between the group of followers and the nest of the giant spider. "I have brought you new inductee's, awaiting to receive your great blessing and join you in glorious immortality!"

It wasn't a total lie, once Vilemaw has sucked them dry their discarded corpses become host to the undead energies of the Shadow Lands and mixed with the magical venom inside of their bodies they are transformed into the undying undead and from there Vilemaw's spawn planted inside of their body's slowly grow and take over the body until the two become completely one. The end result is not too different from Elise with bits of spider growing out of them. Now naturally, when describing Vilemaw the Spider God to her followers Elise described him as a grand and majestic creature, beautifully divine, a stalwart defender, and perhaps the only thing keeping the Shadow Isles at bay. She was certainly telling the truth when she said that it was a giant spider, the rest on the other hand was clearly a lie. What crawled out of it's little hiding hole was a monster of incredible size, it's hardened carapace was covered in slime, some kind of mold or rot from the Isles themselves, it's fattened body was so massively hulking the thing couldn't even move properly anymore, nor for that matter could it for a very long time if appearances could be believed. To add insult to injury, the only one here who could truly be called immortal was Elise, so long as she kept supplying the spider with victims to feed on the spider would continue to give her it's feeding venom, something that was originally conceived to keep it's meal alive long enough to finish sucking the life out of them, but as Elise discovered a long time ago it was equally effective at keeping people that it wasn't feeding on alive too. And Elise would soon be needing another dose, not because as she had done so before felt the weight of her long life on her shoulders, but because one of her would be sacrifices had just run her through her back with her black blade.

"Hmm. I was wondering what you looked like." Her hood down Blake yanked her blade out of Elise's back, never for one moment taking her attention off of the giant spider god.

"RRREEEEEEEIIIIIEEEE!" Elise's ear piercing shriek summoned forth a hoard of spider monsters, even if Vilemaw herself was immobile, her children were not.

"Oh please." Suddenly a huge storm of freezing lightning came down from the sky and brought it's wrath upon the spiders, freezing and shattering them into dust. "Anyone who doesn't want to become a meal for that thing will go back to the ship right this instant!" Weiss, her hood down now too, stated prompting the others to flee.

Even though they knew they would try they wouldn't be able to get the ship working, not without the key around Elise's neck. Blake and Weiss had no delusions of taking Vilemaw this day, the cheap copy used as an obstacle in league matches didn't do it the least bit of justice. But at the same time it didn't seem interested in leaving it's hobble to chase after them. No matter how Weiss and Blake looked at it, rather than a god they got the impression of a overfed house cat that looked annoyed that it wouldn't be spoon fed it's meal today. As such the fat and slovenly thing decided to retreat as far back as it's oversize body would let it.

"Now that we've secured the exit strategy the only thing left to do is wait for Yang and Ruby." Blake stated prompting Weiss to nod.

Suddenly however, a huge pillar of bright red flame shot out from the island into the sky. "We might be waiting a while."


	14. Gold Part 6

**Author's Note** : Welp that's the end of the gold arc, see yah'll next week.

* * *

" _No, No Not Again!_ "

That was what was going through the mind of Ruby Rose right now. And no wonder, laying unconscious on the ground a huge gaping hole where her liver was was none other than Ruby's Elder sister Yang. As a Grave Digger, Ruby knew better than anyone what happens when you die on the Shadow Isles, the horrible pain and suffering as a slave bound to the will of the island itself, your mind bound to a rotting corpse, your very soul left in a state of continuous rot for all eternity. The Guilty party in question consisted of the undead Centaur Hecarim, joining him was none other than the lord and master of the Shadow Isles Mordekaiser, and while the two sadistic undead were enjoying the sight of Ruby's suffering, they had other priorities to deal with first.

"Hecarim. Go gather Thresh and take him to Karthus, have him begin the process of extracting Thresh's soul and putting it back into his body." Mordekaiser stated, his tone one that indicated that Ruby was already dead in his eyes.

"Milord, if the League intends to reclaim her then they will have need of a vessel, wouldn't it be prudent to..." Suddenly Mordekaiser raised his hand with a unearthly glow, strength had started leaving Hecarim's body like the 'life' was being sucked out of his body. "Follow your will Milord, my apologies."

No sooner had Mordekaiser released his hold on the weakened centaur did Hecarim speed off after the lantern of the Chain Warden. It wasn't like Hecarim's concerns were unfounded, but fortunately for them, as soon as summoner beams started to come down in the Isles outside of the Twisted Treeline and not even on the same day as a league match no less Mordekaiser was wise enough to erect a anti-summoner scrambling field around the island, no one would be poking their nose in his domain any time soon, not without the aid of Elise who had the only ship off of the island.

"No, No, No! Not Again!" Suddenly pulling out the small magical generator that she had pulled out from the ship Ruby held it up above her head. "NEVER EVER AGAIN!" Suddenly Ruby slammed the machine down into the hole Hecarim left in Yang's abdomen. While Mordekaiser was confused by Ruby's actions he recognized the red glow of the Grave Digger's magic.

"For the gall to do such a repulsive thing in my presence, you should be commended for your courage." Mordekaiser removed his sword from it's sheath and raised it to the air. "Not that it will excuse your offense, the toll for which is your head."

"Please, Please, Please Yang! Don't die!" Was the last thing Ruby said, before Mordekaiser slammed down his blade.

A loud clink of metal hitting metal echoed throughout the Shadow Isles. The cause was Mordekaiser's sword being slammed into Yang's gauntlet Ember Celicia, raised into the air on a collision course with the blade and sparing Ruby's face what would undoubtedly be a fatal blow even for the red hood wearing half Zombie.

"Leave... her... ALONE YOU FREAK!"

Dark red fires emerged all over Yang's body causing her to jump up and slam her fist into Mordekaiser's face with sufficient force to push the armor wearing shade back several feet. Even though Yang tried to stand up, she was still crippled with pain, but this was not the pain of her abdomen wound that was now blocked by the magic generator. This was her entire body screaming at her as it started to twist and contort. In the meantime, Mordekaiser had come to a horrifying conclusion, feeling around his helmet where he had been punched he realized that his helmet had been broken and he was now blind in his right eye.

"Grave Digger Magic!"

Yang shifted rapidly between zombie and not for a few minuets, the complicated and tricky thing about Grave Digger magic is that for it to work a carefully fine tuned balance of Undead and not was required to create the anti-undead reaction. For these same reasons making a new Grave Digger was incredibly difficult and nearly impossible, though it was different matter if like in Ruby's case the magical energies could be passed down from parent to child. In this case a huge concentration of Undead magic was being channeled through Ruby, turned into Anti-Undead, into the generator where it was amplified several fold and from the generator into Yang.

"RRROOOOAAAAAAARRRR!" Suddenly a huge pair of wings sprang from Yang's back, one of her hands slammed down on the ground in the form of a dragon's hand. "RUBY RUNN-AHH!" Yang growled slamming her hand into the ground several times, like she was trying to vent the power off of her before she exploded.

"Yang! Yang are you-ACK!" Suddenly, using her un-transformed arm, Yang grabbed Ruby by her neck and hurled her through the air causing her to land safely on top of the Cyclops.

Suddenly Ruby was hit in the face with a huge amount of heat, like she was standing right next to a active volcano, a huge shadow passed by her and when Ruby looked up into the sky she saw a huge dragon. This dragon however was significantly, dramatically different from the one that they fought in summoner's rift. The most notable difference was the fact that this thing was clearly not alive. Most of her scaly skin had fallen off, exposing rotted flesh and bits of bone. Her huge wings had been filled with holes that made them look like they couldn't be used. Her humanoid frame was thinner and more elongated that the other dragon, almost like a skeleton. Adorning her head was two huge goat like horns, and a long mane of yellow hair, with a long snout that had bits of flesh torn away exposing teeth underneath. The tail was the length of the rest of the body, with a huge spike at the end like a dagger. One thing that stood out for Ruby however was the tiny little contraption in the Dragon's Abdomen, from this distance it almost looked like a belly Button, it was the magic generator that Ruby had 'installed' in Yang.

"Yang?" Ruby whimpered in confusion at the new development.

Mordekaiser was careless. Millennia of relying on his liches to resurrect him whenever he needed it had caused him to grow careless. Now because of his carelessness this abomination had entered his domain and was doing as she pleased with it. A giant mass of the accursed Grave Digger magic in the form of a dragon. Inhaling a huge gust of breath, Yang slammed down a huge mass of fire on the king of the Shadow Isles, not only that, but she proceeded to sweep the huge mass of dark crimson fire across the landscape incinerating the landscape with her raging fiery breath. Undead archers and trebuchets launched a huge number of projectiles through the air at Yang, each one of them given an enchantment of some sort and hit with explosive force on the dragoness. The hoards of the Shadow Isles swarmed the distracted Dragoness, climbing and jumping over each other and began climbing up Yang's body starting at her tail. Clearly they had never fought a Dragon before. Not only did the attacks not even bother Yang, but she fired a huge blast of fire through the air that took on the shape of a huge hand that caught one of the projectiles and crushed it in it's grasp. The explosion of magical fire spat flame like a fountain high above the island, the falling embers took on the shape of normal sized fists, before they slammed down on the landscape like a meteor shower leaving craters and smoking ruins everywhere, turning the undead hoard into ash.

"Yang!" Although Ruby was trying to help, she had no idea what she should do if anything at all.

"Ruby!" Hearing a familiar shriek Ruby crawled over to the side of the ship she saw Weiss create a crude ice elevator to carry her up to the top of the makeshift tower.

"Weiss!? What are you doing here!?" The increasingly frantic Grave Digger asked staring in shock at the weather mage.

"What does it look like?" Arriving at the top of the ship, the first thing that Weiss did was yank Ruby over to the ice elevator by her ear. "I'm saving your sorry butt!"

"But what about Yang!? Oh-ow-ow-ow!" Ruby asked before Weiss gave an even firmer tug at her ear.

"Not our problem!" Weiss snapped, prompting Ruby to weasel out of Weiss's grasp.

"That's my sister over there!" Ruby snapped pointing at the giant fire breathing rotting mass of flesh.

"That thing over there is suppose to be Yang?" Weiss asked looking on in shock at what can only be summarized as a dragon zombie. "No, no that's not the point! I'll explain later." Weiss explained while she formed a ice slide to take Ruby to the bottom.

Weiss spent the trek back to the shore filling Ruby in on what had happened while she was gone, including Yang flying off the handle at the school and demanding to be sent to go fetch Ruby. How they took advantage of the nature of the League matches to send Yang in with basically no threat posed to herself whatsoever. Weiss was able to use her family's connections to sneak aboard Elise's ship in the port in Noxius and Blake was able to knock out and appropriate the uniforms of two of the cult's high ranking members on their way to Elise's latest pilgrimage to the island, Prism's plan B in case it couldn't lock onto Ruby. Yang's rampage provided the perfect distraction every creature affected by the Shadow Isles had swarmed her over come by the instinctual need to protect the Isles. Of course it took a number of bribes to the Noxian officials to allow the League to use the port, but it's top general Swain had recognized the need to rescue the young Grave Digger if they had any delusions of defeating the Shadow Isles, that combined with the fact that Ozpin would owe him one was too good to pass up. Even so Ruby, Weiss and Blake felt the eyes of the Noxian officials on them, like if not for Prism summoning them away they wouldn't be allowed to leave.

* * *

Ruby was taken to the hospital to get checked out, and was shortly thereafter visited by Yang, Blake and Weiss.

"YANG!" Ruby leaped into Yang's arms and hugged her around her neck and waist with her arms and legs, tears streaming down her eyes as she planted her face into Yang's bosom. "DON'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"There, there Rubes. Everything is gonna be okay." Yang, now back to the easy going big sister that she was, patted the smaller girl on her back with her hand.

"Here's hoping we don't have to worry about her breaking anything again." Weiss stated, off in a corner with Blake whom could only nod her head in agreement.

* * *

While Team RWBY reunited in the infirmary a meeting was being held in the Headmaster's office. The participants were None other than the Head master himself Ozpin Oswald, his aid Prism Ashram, Ozpin's secretary and task master Glynda Goodwitch, Swain High general of Noxius, Kalista Undead representative of the Shadow Isles and Maokai living/undead tree monster.

"Gentleman, Ladies, others. As soon as our last participant arrives we'll be able to call this meeting to order." Ozpin stated as he eyed the elevator leading out of his office. As if on cue the elevator dinged and opened, and stumbling out of that came a man with greasy black hair and the same silver eyes as Ruby.

"Hic, what are you all looking at? We gonna have a meeting here or aren't we?"


	15. Golden Finch

**Author's Note** : Another day, another Chapter, Read, Review, Favorite and Enjoy.

* * *

"Ozpin you fool." Headmaster Ozpin's office was filled with the strangest collection of individuals one could imagine. Noxius top General Swain for starters. "That brat represents the greatest military asset against the Shadow Isles since Summer Rose herself and you nearly let her fall into the hands of the very enemy she is to destroy! Were she in our care this situation would have never occurred!"

"'If she was in your care!?'" Suddenly a Greasy black haired man grabbed the general by his throat and slammed him against a wall. The second was a Ex-Noxian special forces commander, Qrow Rose. "If you people had treated my sister with one Iota of the respect that she deserved then we wouldn't have had to leave Noxius! If my niece was in your 'care' then she would already be dead by now!"

"That's enough!" Suddenly a Giant walking tree known as Maokai and a undead spear wielder known as Kallista pulled the two apart. "Gentlemen, I understand that you're frustrated over the issue of Ruby. But we are not here to discuss her, what we need to discuss is our next move against the residents of the Shadow Isles!" Ozpin shouted, before he calmed down and unconsciously adjust his tie. "Kallista, can you give us a update on the current state of affairs of the Shadow Isles?"

"Mordekaiser is furious." The undead woman said with a echo, like something was speaking through her, which wasn't a lie, since she was just a undead spirit bound to a corpse. "He's with drawing the Shadow Isles participation in the League of Legends. Even I won't be able to stay here much longer."

"All the more reason to launch a preemptive strike right now!" Swain shouted, slamming his fist on Ozpin's desk.

"With what your navy? Your poisonous toxic war machines? Such things mean nothing to the Shadow Isles, you will only restore that which they have lost!" Maokai snapped angrily, clearly as a nature spirit he took great offense to the Noxian war machines that destroyed everything they touched, a great many of which were the brain child of the general.

"The girl! That is what I intend to fight with!" Swain snapped angrily, Kalista had to restrain both Qrow and Maokai now.

"We've been through this. Grave Diggers are difficult to mass produce. Summer Rose, a nature mage, successfully did what nine others failed to do and absorbed enough of Maokai's magical energy to create the same Anti undead reaction in his body in another." Ozpin stated as he got up from his desk and paced around the room. "You might be willing to sacrifice ninety percent of your country, transformed into the very same undead abominations that you wish to purge from the Shadow Isles, I however am not! And in order to protect Noxius few other countries are."

"Ah but we do have a second Grave Digger. Quite a powerful one at that." Swain glared in annoyance at 'Ashram's Pet Abomination' as he was so fond of calling it as it worked controls on a large screen hung on the wall of the office. Then video footage played of a undead dragon rampaging in the Shadow Isles. "You lot are familiar with the concept of 'Skins' right?" Occasionally, Champions would go into the field of battle looking different than what they normally do. Normally these changes were cosmetic, a change of clothing usually coinciding with a certain time of year in order to help celebrate a special occasion, or if it was necessary for matches like 'All For One.' Occasionally however, rather than being cosmetic, it was the form the champion took on after being affected by too much of a certain kind of magic, like in this case if a champion was suddenly turned into a Grave Digger. "Yes, a Grave Digger Dragon. If this form could be mass produced, then the Shadow Isles would not last!"

"The issue here, is that we lack the magical means to mass produce it. In order to maintain this form, Miss Xiao Long required an experimental device of Noxian origin, one that even if we still had we lack the means to reproduce. Miss Rose stated that she found it on a beached warship called the Cyclops." Ozpin had Swain cornered, the device in question easily violated peace treaty about the mass production of weapons of mass destruction.

"It is not a weapon if that is what you were wondering, merely an experimental device designed to produce inordinate amounts of magical energy." Swain stated, true the device itself did not seem to be a weapon, but few things weren't in the hands of Noxius.

"No it was merely the power source for one! And you let it fall into the hands of the Shadow Isles! Do you even comprehend the magnitude of how bad this could have gone!?" Kalista barked, now no longer able to hold back her own rage let alone that of Qrow and Maokai's.

"Enough!" Ozpin shouted, slamming his hands down on the table before rubbing his temples. "Qrow, your nieces are probably awfully shaken up, it would be wise to go pay them a visit." Which was Ozpin for 'get out of my office right now!' Following the subtle order Qrow left, leaving the three bickering champions to deal with. "My apologies Kallista, but I'm afraid that I will have to ask you to return to the Shadow Isles and continue to spy on Mordekaiser for the time being." Which meant that he had already collected all the information he needed from her, and it was time to return to her job, thus giving one last salute Glynda sent her away via a summoning beam. "Swain, your people probably need you to rally their defenses, so if your business here is concluded, I suggest you be on your way." Swain nodded to Glynda and at once the witch sent him on his way in her usual spectacular fashion. "Maokai..."

"Before I leave I shall see Rose's daughter." Three out of Four wasn't bad. But it only made sense that he would want to meet Ruby, Summer was like a daughter to him, and whether she realized it or not there was a tiny piece of him inside of her daughter.

"That I can do." Prism stated as it led the tree to the elevator.

* * *

Yang was staying in their room with a box of seltzer tablets and a jug of water, dying four times had wore her thin. Ruby, Weiss and Blake had mercifully left her alone in their room to suffer in silence, her only companion the frosty fluffy ball of love that was Zwei whom she was using as a ice bag for her headache. Then someone knocked on the door, each tap like a nail being driven through her head.

"Go away!" When it was made clear Yang would not be opening the door herself the person on the other side rattled the handle trying to do it them self. When he determined that the door was locked firmly he simply shot the door open with a gun. "Only one guy I know who picks locks with Guns." Yang growled getting up into a sitting position and saw in the busted doorway was none other than her uncle Qrow.

"Nice place you got here." Qrow knew immediately which parts of the room Yang had been responsible for decorating, all he had to do was ignore any sign of culture, sophistry or intelligence and there were the posters of Yang's stupid boy bands. "Is there something I can help you with Uncle?" Normally Yang would be a bit happier to see her uncle, these weren't normal circumstances, and right now he was the chief cause of her throbbing headache.

"That was some stunt you pulled in the Shadow Isles. Never thought that would be how you went full dragon for the first time." Qrow stated as he examined a recent addition to the room's decor, the scythe that Ruby had cobbled together during the trek into the Shadow Isles, now hung above the doorway like a hunting trophy. "Your mother would be proud of you, both of you."

"Ah but she isn't the only one I have is she?" Yang asked, crossing her legs thoughtfully while she sat down on the bed.

"No. When Summer and I met your father you were still small enough to be carried in his arms. He was running from a monster in the form of a dragon, we were running from one in the form of a country. But there was one place that they wouldn't dare approach." Qrow stated, his hand on the wooden handle of the Blue Rose.

"The Shadow Isles." Yang muttered, she was familiar with this part of the story. "The Fossil lands more accurately, not too far away from the Shadow Isles granted. They were home to a peaceful colony of Necromancers who were fleeing Noxius like me and Summer. Misdirection, illusions and barrier magic kept us hidden for close to fifteen years."

"During which time Mom had Ruby." Yang stated impatiently, leaning forward and folding her hands together.

"Summer's life was not an easy one, her nightmares never stopped. That was the price she paid for tapping into the powers of both life and death. Throw into that the pressure of trying to raise up a army of Grave Diggers and you get a nasty combination. Your father offered her what comfort he could..."

"And then came Ruby." Yang stated, recalling the look on her mother's face after Yang had broken Ruby's back for the first time. "After all that work she spent trying to teach Necromancer's nature magic she made a Grave Digger by pure accident."

"Gotta love the Irony." Qrow stated chuckling darkly.

"So who tried to bump Ruby off?" Yang asked, tapping her fingers impatiently. "Those Shadow Isles punks had nothing to do with it." Yang commented recalling the surprised look that Hecarim and the others had when they laid eyes on Ruby. "I don't know who. If the Winchester boy did have anything to do with it, he doesn't anymore. That leaves one of the summoner's being in control of him."

"Prism's pal Cobalt, he's Cardin's summoner." Yang snapped, the image of the half mechanical man popping into her mind as soon as Cardin and Summoner were mentioned in the same sentence.

"Possible, but it's also possible for the information of him being involved being deleted from his memory thanks to all of his mechanical bits." Qrow stated the look on his face worsening, like sniffing spoiled milk. "Simply put, until we know who is responsible for this, then you don't know who the true focus of your rage is. Though on the bright side, you seem to be the League's new ace against the Shadow Isles."

"How do yah figure that?" Yang couldn't remember the bulk of what happened at the Shadow Isles, dying repeatedly and all that she assumed. From what she had been told she had soaked up a ridiculous amount of Rubies Grave Digger magic and went on a rampage. "The form you took on in the Shadow Isles, your summoner, his name was Prism right?"

"It's name is Prism." Yang corrected prompting a confused look from Qrow. "I don't have the full story, but apparently it doesn't have any balls." Yang stated, jiggling her breasts to make her point that there two kinds of balls.

"Moving on, it saved the form you took, once it gets it's hands on enough magical energy, it thinks it can make more." With that Qrow made for the wrecked doorway. "As much as I'd love to stay and chat, but I want to check in on Ruby before I leave."

After there harrowing little adventure Team Ruby had been given a bit of time off. However, instead of using it to rest Ruby had dragged Weiss and Blake along to shopping for parts with her, for what undoubtedly lethal contraption she had in mind they had no idea. However while the three girls shopped, they were being watched by a certain un-living tree, just watched.


	16. Robin

**Author's Note** : Another week, another Chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Ruby was humming a happy tune as she plucked out various odds and ends from a weapons parts store and depositing her newly acquired loot into a shopping cart that was being pushed by Blake and followed shortly behind by Weiss, who would most likely be paying for all of this stuff.

"She really is enjoying this isn't she?" Blake asked as Ruby Zipped over again depositing a oversize tool chest that was at least three feet tall into the shopping cart.

"Well that is the idea isn't it? Although I am slightly scared about where she plans to put all of these things." Weiss stated staring ominously at the increasingly huge pile of parts.

"Good point. Ah Ruby..." Ruby, big puppy dog grin plastered across her face, zipped over to the cart again with a hand full of parts but stopped to look at Blake. "What are you planning on doing with all of these things?"

"After my trip to the Shadow Isles my mind has just been filled to the brim with inspiration! And if I don't vent some of this soon then my mind will just explode!" Ruby stated jumping excitedly into the air only to fall backwards into the arms of a middle aged man behind her.

"Good to see things haven't changed kiddo." A surprised Ruby looked up to see the familiar face of her beloved uncle.

"UNCLE QROW!" And in response the surprised niece jumped into the air and wrapped her arms and legs around her uncle in a hung and nuzzled herself into his chest. "Did cha miss me? Did cha miss me? Did cha miss me?" Ruby repeatedly asked with a big grin and watery eyes.

"Nope!" Was Qrow's jovial response while he gave the young girl a pat on her head.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Ruby replied while she nuzzled into Qrow's chest.

"So your the infamous 'Uncle Qrow' we've heard so many good things about." Weiss stated holding her hand out to shake.

"Ruby Rose you cold blooded liar!" Instead of shaking Weiss's hand however Qrow pried Ruby off of him and held her at face level. "Saying nothing but good things about me!" Ruby's only response to Qrow's playful scolding was to smile even bigger.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" Qrow immediately put the younger girl down only to put her into a head lock and give her a noogie.

"How bout now eh?"

Weiss and Blake only looked back and forth between each other and the bizarre sight several times. Neither was really use to people showing their affection through this kind of passive aggression before, must have been a Noxian thing. More to the point Blake noticed that the air was now thick with the smell of Booze, cheap after shave, and bird feathers. Looking at his unkempt appearance the stink of after shave and alcohol might have been expected, but Blake couldn't for the life of her figure out where it was coming from.

"In any case, there is something serious I wanted to talk to you about Ruby." Releasing the young girl from his grip, whom promptly jumped to side of her two teammates. "Are you okay? You've had a nasty scrap with the Shadow Isles."

"Ah ha, ah ha!" Ruby excitedly nodded her head up and down. "I found a lot of cool stuff while I was on the Shadow Isles and I'm gonna see how much of it I can reverse engineer and produce!" There was a change in Qrow's expression, but only just, and just as quickly it returned to normal, enough so that Blake and Weiss both saw the shift in his features.

"That's great sweetie, I just remembered something I have to go tell Ozpin. How about Yang, you and your friends and I all go out to eat somewhere later?" Qrow asked, giving Ruby a looked like she was a puppy who had just gotten kicked.

"Fine." Ruby replied in a depressed tone of voice.

Once Qrow had left, in direct contrast to her earlier mood, Ruby just took the huge pile of parts she had just collected and dragged it off to the cashier, sulking all along the way. On his way out, Qrow saw the familiar form of a certain walking talking tree.

"Maokai? What are you doing here?" Qrow growled looking up and down the giant hunk of reanimated wood.

"Observing, nothing more, nothing less." Was the tree's simple response.

"The same way you 'observed' my sister when she was getting killed?" Qrow snapped angrily.

"You are drunk bird man, so I will let that comment slide, but I don't recommend that you repeat it." Was Maokai's simple warning, otherwise ignoring the drunken commando.

"Oh excuse me, for being tired of people treating my sister like garbage and then abandoning her when they are done with her!" Qrow punched a light pole with sufficient force that he had left a dent in it. "If you had been there...! If we had been there...!" Qrow slammed his head into his arm, tears were now coming out of his eyes, causing the oaken man to take some pity on him.

"Come, you either need something stronger or to sober up, neither of which is happening here." With that the oaken tree led Qrow to a nearby bar.

* * *

Once back at the academy Ruby had set to work, putting Crescent Rose back together again had taken her mind off of her sour mood, and was now putting her locker through some hefty modifications.

"Hey Weiss check this out!" Ruby proudly clicked a button on her card, causing the door of her locker to fold out into a work bench, not only that, but the tool chest that Weiss had bought for her was strategically located inside. But rather than tools it seems that the chest was being used to hold various spare parts for Crescent Rose. "And this!" Instead what tools Ruby had, consisting of wrenches, screw drivers, and engraving tools, had been put into a roll up pouch for quick and easy access and was now hanging above the tool chest, Ruby tugging at it and unrolling it as if to show off her massive organization skills.

"Is this what you wanted all those parts for? To supe up your locker?" Weiss asked astonished, prompting Ruby to nod excitedly.

"Yep! Plus look at all this cool stuff I've got planned!" Ruby pulled out several rolled up blue prints from her locker and laid them out on the workbench, revealing images that suspiciously looked like a flying locker with a laser turret. "By the time I'm done with it it'll be all woosh and zap-zap kapow!" Ruby stated running round the locker room pretending that she was a fighter pilot.

The sad part was since it really was Ruby the probability of her transforming her locker into some type of flying death machine was actually pretty high.

"Come on you!" Grabbing Ruby by her hood Weiss took her and dragged her off.

"Wah! What are you doing Weiss?" An indignant Ruby asked while struggling with Weiss's icy grip.

"You need to blow off some steam before you build a death machine and destroy the campus." Weiss stated, with all the seriousness of someone on a mission to save the world.

Weiss led Ruby to the Academy's shooting range, it was divided into two parts. The first was a collection of person shaped paper targets that had been set up with channels, like your standard shooting range. The other was a huge open field into which a machine catapulted clay disks for students to shoot at.

"Pull!" At Ruby's command a huge number of the clay disks were launched into the air, and with astonishing accuracy Ruby obliterated them out of existence with a series of rapid shots from Crescent Rose.

"Impressive." Weiss and Ruby traded places so that Weiss was now the one aiming her blade into the air with the intention to use her ice lightning to obliterate the targets as they were shot into the air. "By the way, I heard your uncle yelling at someone outside of the department store about his sister. Pull."

Instead of clay pidgeons being shot through the air however, Weiss noticed that Ruby had apparently started to break down crying, making Weiss realize she made a huge mistake. Aside from the fact that she felt horrible for making a younger girl, who by her own admittance was too cute to be legal, cry, there was also the fact that Yang had the ears to match her brute power, and Weiss still remember what happened to the last guy who made Ruby Cry.

"Hey, hey! What's wrong!" Weiss immediately rushed over to Ruby's side and crouched down patting the younger girl on her back.

" _Sniff_ , it was all my fault." Ruby stated as she used a handkerchief provided by Weiss to wipe her tears away. "I didn't know, and I let it in, and then it killed her!" Ruby, who was in a miserable state blew her nose on the cloth provided by Weiss.

"Ruby calm down!" Weiss snapped, but Ruby was already far too gone to be helped. "Oi Yang's going to kill me! Come on Ruby, lets get you back to the dorm room."

Weiss carried Ruby one arm over her shoulder all the way back to their dorm room. During this time, Weiss noted just how much heavier and taller than her Ruby was, lugging Crescent Rose around at the speed of sound everywhere she went would have that effect. In spite of this she was small, with a petite frame. Just what burdens did this small built girl carry to make her go from so happy to so miserable like this? While Weiss was thinking this she arrived at the dorm room where the two girls along with Yang and Blake stayed at. Weiss opened the door and was greeted by the sight of a scowling Yang, her headache looked like it got worst, and the current state of Ruby did nothing to improve her mood. Yang said nothing, Ruby ran over to hug her and she hugged her back, Zwei caught between them did what it could to provide support nuzzled itself in between them. That was good, having the support of a Poro that was literally made up out of love was important. Just when Weiss decided to get up to leave.

"You!" Yang choose that moment to snap at her. "Bathroom now!" Deciding that it was wise to listen to Yang before she flew off the handle at her Weiss quickly made her way into the Bathroom, followed shortly there after by Yang. "Would you mind telling me what exactly happened?"

"Shouldn't I be asked you that?" Weiss had elegantly sat down on the foot stool by the vanity, still infuriatingly embarrassed about the fact that they only got it because she needed it to reach the mirror. "We were out shooting clay pidgeons at the range when she suddenly broke down crying when I mentioned her mother."

"You did what?" Yang growled, small amounts of smoke coming out of her mouth like she intended to roast Weiss alive right then and there.

"I heard the old buzzard yelling at someone about his sister as we were leaving the store today, who else would he be talking about?" Weiss kept a calm and sturdy expression, but her choice to reach for the empty holster where she normally kept Myrtenaster betrayed her fear.

"You ever heard of a town called Patch?" Yang asked calmed down and now leaning against the doorway.

"No." Weiss replied cocking a curious brow at Yang.

"I'm not surprised big fancy high and mighty princess Schnee never heard about some backwater colony of Noxians out in the middle of no where." Yang went for the sink and began to splash her face with water, her look that of someone trying to wash away the shame she felt. "Also the fact that it was blown off the face of the map five years ago doesn't help your odds any." Yang threw the water into the air, mixed with her fire magic to form steam and then shaped into the visual aid of a story. "Dragons are not known to be especially pleasant creatures." A image of two dragon like figures formed in the air. "Not even to each other." Only for one to bite the head off of the other. "For years my _mother_ had a bitter rivalry with another dragon. One day there was a dragon, selfish and frugal that all dragons are, conceived a daughter with a human man before shortly there after disappearing from his and her lives." The steam dragon was joined by a small human man and a egg. "Her rival didn't take kindly to this, as soon as the daughter was hatched, she became the target of the dragon." Holding in his arms a young girl, all that the man in the steam could do was run away, as he left ruin in his wake. "The only thing that the man could do was run away. Until that is he found a colony of people trying to escape persecution in their homeland, and fell in love with a woman who wielded the power of both the living and the dead named Summer Rose."

"Ruby's mother?" Weiss asked suspecting that she already knew the answer.

"Our Mother, mine and her's, she raised us both to always be kind to others, always treat them with love and respect no matter what they looked like, or how loudly every fiber of your being screamed at you to run away. Because that was what Patch was all about, a collection of people made from broken parts, like a patch work quilt. So one day when a monster came to the village looking for his rival's bastardized offspring, but couldn't find a way past the maze of barriers, traps and illusions by himself." A steam dragon was soon joined by the diminutive form of a young girl.

"But it's a different matter if someone who is from inside of the village opens the front door." Weiss stated, noting the image of the little girl patting the nose of the dragon. "No wonder she blames herself."

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" Yang angrily snapped, slamming her arm through the steam before breathed deeply and continued in a much calmer tone of voice. "If it wasn't for that dead beat oversize gecko!"

"You would have never been born, the Dragon would have never attacked the village, Ruby would still have her mother, and she wouldn't be the big ball of self hate and pity that she is now." Weiss stated finishing what Yang was about to say for her. "She also would never be born, you said it yourself that her parents only ever met because her father was on the run, and her father was only on the run, because he was protecting you." Weiss made for the door reentering their room where Ruby was currently snuggling Zwei. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go comfort the closest thing I've ever had to a friend."


	17. Checkmate Part 1

**Author's Note** : Well let this serve as a lesson to you all, if you want to support a story, leave reviews, otherwise the writer will move on to doing other things. So for now, welcome to Remnants at least temporary Hiatus.

* * *

The Festival of Vale, when The League of Legends play host to the delegation of the various city states of Runeterra in the pursuit of peace. Given the recent developments with the Shadow Isles, some last minuet preparations had to be made so even the various students of the SCLA were being sent to aid in the process. A certain partially undead speedster was bouncing along the rooftops attaching streamers everywhere she went. Yang on the other hand was busy unloading the incoming cargo ships, carrying in each arm with ease loads that her supervisors noted would normally take a crane to hall away. Weiss and Blake were helping less dramatic fashions, Weiss managing her fellow first year students while Blake handled some of the security, Faunus came significantly more cooperative when they were talking to other Faunus instead of humans. As it was though, a few were trying to sneak into the city. From one of the ships a young orange haired man with a monkey tail and dressed in traditional looking wooden armor ran off of the ship with a crate of something being thrown at him.

"Get outta here you no good stowaway!" One of the ship's crewmen stated shaking his fist at the monkey like man.

"Hey I resent that remark!" The young primate climbed up a phone pole and hung from it by his tail. "A 'no good Stowaway' would have gotten caught! I'm a great stowaway!" Then like the mighty hand of Bard himself striking down the ignorant off of their high horse, the hand of a certain someone reached up and grabbed the young man by his ear before yanking him down. "Hey what OWOWOWOW!"

"You gentlemen continue on with your business, I've got this." Blake stated before she dragged off the still shrieking in pain faunus off to whatever horrible fate she had concocted for him. "Sneaking into the country on a trade ship is illegal and ill advised. Even if the crew does have good relationships with our people in the south that doesn't mean that you can go ahead and take advantage of them!" Blake finally let go of the young man's ear leaving him more than a little bit sore. "I say that, but it's not too different to how I got into the country. Do you at least have the proper paper work with you?"

The Monkey Faunus made a show of patting around his person for the documents in question before he pulled his wooden chest plate away from his person and removed the crumpled paper work from it. From the paper's Blake noticed that the young man's name was 'Son of Wukong' and his hand writing was atrocious, also based on what he wrote for a name he didn't seem to have one, or at least one that he knew how to write. Which also meant that he clearly wasn't part of the White Fang, that was the big thing she was suppose to be checking for.

"Everything looks in order, at least you've entered the country legally, that's one up on me I suppose." Blake straightened out and properly folded up the paper work before handing them back to Son. "Please do try not to give your tribe a bad name while you're here would you?" Saying that, Blake turned around to leave, but was chased after by Son.

"So tall dark and sexy." His voice was like greased silk, smooth yet slimy at the same time, a combination that could only belong to the type of boy that your mother tells you to avoid at all costs. "I'm new in town, so shouldn't you be offering to show me to all the hot spots?" Sun asked chasing after the Cat girl and getting in front of her, now walking backwards to face her.

"I'm not a tour guide, you should be more worried with gathering up your stuff before someone throws it out." Blake stated pointing out the crate of stuff from the southern part of the continent that had been thrown at Son. "Exactly you're a security guard." Son went back for the crate before climbing back up from the docks to intercept Blake now with the crate tied around his back. "So shouldn't you be trying to escort me some where?"

Blake could only sigh, he was irritating, but she knew what it was like to be a stranger in a strange land.

"There is a hotel in town where people who are staying for the festival will be staying, I can take you there." Blake stated shaking her head, clearly disappointed.

"Blake." Turning around Blake saw the familiar white haired coordinator for the first years Weiss. "There's a group of Faunus that are causing trouble on the other end of town. They're only willing to speak to a Faunus negotiator."

While Weiss was speaking calmly Son's face had suddenly twisted from happy go lucky to completely enraged.

"SCHNEE!" Blake immediately moved in between the two, Son already had a staff out that looked suspiciously like four shot guns that had been stuck back to back and decorated with Ionian runes. "YOU LITTLE WHORE, YOUR FAMILY BURNED DOWN HALF OF MY HOME LAND AND ENSLAVED MOST OF MY TRIBE!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Weiss asked as she pushed Blake aside and stepped forward. "Perhaps you'd like to shoot me in the head to spite my father by killing his daughter?" As if to emphasize her dare Weiss pressed her forehead to the end of Son's staff. "After that you'll be captured, imprisoned for a period of time, before being executed. But as for my father, you'll have succeeded in inconveniencing him for a short period of time as he _might_ have to make a replacement for his spare daughter." The coldness of Weiss's declaration that didn't place even one tiny iota self worth into it, the seriousness of her face when she looked at Son in the eye, she wasn't kidding, it almost sounded like she hated herself as much as Son did.

"Gyaah!" Son pulled back his staff and swung it at Weiss from the right, only to be effortlessly blocked by the heiress raising her arm. Still not done yet son spun his staff around and slammed into the other side Weiss's face, successfully making contact this time and striking with enough force that something small hard and round popped out and landed on the ground a few feet away.

"Are you done yet?" Weiss turned back to face Son, her left eye socket a empty hole with a small gash above it, and intimidating enough for Son to lower his weapon and back away a bit. That was all the opening Blake needed. Immediately she went full feline and leap at Son, pinning him down to the ground. "Let him go Blake." Both Faunus looked greatly surprised at Weiss, who simply walked over to the sea water and rinsed off her glass eye before putting it back in. "Arresting him won't solve anything." Weiss stated nonchalantly as she went about her business.

Blake's perplexedness was obvious, even in her animal form. She quickly returned to her humanoid form and got a map from a nearby machine, scribbling down on it a X where the building Son needed to go to was and a message not go making anymore trouble before shoving it into Son's arms and running off after Weiss.

"So are you going to talk about what just happened here, cause you're bleeding, and your not going to be able to brush that off when people start to notice." Blake stated pointing to the gash in the side of Weiss's face. "Just a flesh wound." Now aware of the gash Weiss whipped out a handkerchief and dipped it in the salt water and mopped up the wound. "Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head over."

"And the eye? Is that nothing too?" Blake asked in a dry tone of voice, dripping with sarcasm.

"Been like that for years, nothing you can do or could have done." Weiss stated blandly, as if she was talking about a piece of clothing that she had out grown.

"Alright then, I'll come out and say it. What happened to the original!?" Blake asked accusingly.

"I lost it, horrible business for everyone, I'd prefer it if we didn't talk about it." Weiss stated dismissively.

"Weiss..." Blake moved in front of Weiss, and saw the tears that was streaming down the side of her face that still had a eye. "You're a pretty mean negotiator, having a human and a faunus standing side by side as equals would do a lot to settle down flaring tempers." Weiss nodded and used her handkerchief to wipe away the tears before moving on.

* * *

There were a lot of them, just looking at the tops of their heads Weiss could see a flurry of animal ears, horns and occasionally wings and tails sticking out on top, signs with the Schnee emblem on them, except that crudely plastered over the signature snow flake were words like 'murderers,' 'monsters,' and the like.

"Any idea who all of that is for?" Blake asked staring at the flurry of hate produced by her people.

"One, but that is not what is important right now, we need to settle them down." Weiss stated as she already began making her way to the other side of the crowd. sticking both of her pointer fingers into her mouth Weiss let out a loud whistle, getting the crowd's attention, not that it did any good as she became to source of their fury, rotten vegetables and stones being tossed through the air at her, only to met by a blast of freezing lightning shattering the projectiles. "Would you people kindly calm down?" Weiss snapped in a condescending tone of voice that only made the crowd angrier. "My father listens to no one. Barking at him like some maddened dog is only going to reinforce his opinion of you!" Even more make shift projectiles had been tossed through the air at Weiss, this time however they were cut down by Blake.

"Listen, I know that you're angry! I know that you've been hurt! But continuing with the violence is only going to get more people hurt! Ours and there's!" Blake snapped, waving the remains of the storm of projectiles off of her blade and re-sheathing it.

"Attention please!" Weiss snapped to attention, a unique airship with several ribbon like banners coming off of it had appeared in the air, from which echoed a voice that she was quite familiar with. "We will be using that landing pad now."

Horror creased Weiss's features, she immediately summoned her reserves of magical power and created a small tornado to push the protesters out of the line of fire and into the water, allowing the ship to make it's uninterrupted descent to the ground.

" _That ship, it really was going to land on them!_ " Blake deduced while she supported a tired Weiss's weight.

The hatch from the ship opened up into a stair way, several mage type minions were summoned to either side of the walk way in the same manner that a castle's guards would line up to greet it's rulers. At the same time the click of a pair of heels echoed as someone began walking down the stairway. One of the protesters already had a projectile ready, but far from a mere tomato this was a Hextech magical explosive, quite capable of killing a group of people with pure explosive damage. Without even looking one of the mage Minions pointed it's magical staff behind itself and blasted the protesters in the water, trapping them in a layer of solid ice with the grenade that was no longer functional. From the ship stepped out a woman, dressed in a military uniform that nicely hugged her figure and showed off her curves. The woman had familiar Snow White hair wrapped tightly into a bun, icy blue eyes, and pale white skin, the all white uniform she was wearing was that of a Lieutenant General and she walked with a air of dignity with her hands held behind her back.

"Good Morning Winter." Weiss straightened herself right out of Blake's grasp. "It's good to see you again."

"As is you, sister." The woman named Winter replied, bluntly, rather than a greeting it felt more like Winter simply stated a fact.

Blake caught the way that this Winter Woman's eyes darted about, first was on Weiss taking in Weiss's current state with a single glance up and down. Next was Blake herself, Winter briefly made note of Blake's tail and Ears, though the way that she did made Blake feel like she had made similar deductions about her eyes and hair color, like she was just noting her appearance for future reference.

"You look winded Weiss, are you feeling well?" The elder Schnee asked turning her attention back to Weiss.

"Maybe because she just saved the lives of thirty people from being crushed by your ship!" Blake snapped pointing to the group of protesters who where now 'chilling out' in the water.

"Well I told them to move." Winter stated, just a hint of defensiveness in her voice. "In any case I believe I asked Weiss a question, how are you?"

Weiss straightened up even and puffed out her small chest some.

"Quite excellent, I'm ranked third in our combat class, first in the written practicals...OUCH!" Weiss's short bout of self praise was cut short by a quick and vicious blow to her head, leaving behind a sizable welt on her fore head.

"I did not ask what your rank was you boob! I asked how you were doing!" Winter scolded, a bit of a smirk on her face for the act of violence. "Are you eating well, have you made any friends while here, do you have any hobbies?"

"Well, there's me." Recognizing that voice, an enraged Winter spun around and saw Prism sitting on top of her ship. "It's been a while snow queen."


End file.
